Line - In der Schusslinie
by lmq91le
Summary: 2. Teil der deutschen Übersetzung der Agent 147 Reihe von Sinister Apollo. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubt SHIELD das Keigo Asano weiß was er tut. Was so einiges über die Organisation aussagt. Aber Keigo ist ja auch nicht so unbeholfen wie es den Anschein hat. Schließlich überlebt er ja seine Schwester schon täglich. Das wird ein Kinderspiel! Oder vielleicht doch nicht?
1. Chapter 1

Es war wirklich verdammt kalt, schließlich war es ja auch Anfang Januar.

Trotzdem entschloss sich Keigo, den ganzen weg vom Zentrum Tokios nach Hause zu laufen. Das entsprach 'mindestens' eineinhalb Stunden Fußmarsch. Das ihm die Eier abfrieren nahm er gerne in kauf, wenn er doch nur herausfinden könnte, was in drei Teufels Namen hier vor sich ging. Er schüttelte den Kopf um die noch leicht spürbare Benommenheit von den Drogen loszuwerden und versuchte zu Ordnen, was in den letzten 24 Stunden geschehen war:

Kisuke und er machten einen Deal, den Keigo widerwillig akzeptierte: Eigentlich wollte er auf SHIELDs Radar bleiben, um weiter mit ihnen zu trainieren und um ein Auge darauf zu haben, was sie mit seinen Informationen anstellen und auf ihre erschreckend kompetente Technologie die sie gegen die Körperlosen Monster einsetzten. Aber Urahara erinnerte ihn, aus gegebenen Anlass, an die Konsequenzen die sein unüberlegtes Handeln schon hatte was dazu führte das er, so schuldig wie er war, besser aus allem raus gehalten wird.

So enttäuschend wie es war, war diese Entscheidung zugleich auch sehr erleichternd. Die ganze Last von den Schultern abgenommen bekommen und diese Urahara zu geben, damit er sich darum kümmert. Er wusste das das die beste Lösung für dieses 'Dilemma' war. Der Gedanke, SHIELD den Rücken zuzukehren fühlte sich immer besser an, bis zu dem Moment als der Shinigami ihm sagte das er ihn betäuben wird, damit er mindestens 8 Stunden bewusstlos wird und so tun wird als ob er ihn entführt. Sofort ging das Geschrei und das Streiten wieder los, bis Keigo aufgab, sich auf die Couch setzte und ein jammerndes: „Na gut. Tu es!" murmelte.

„Denk daran, du bist niemals zu mir gekommen." sagte Kisuke in seiner typischen Sing-Sang-Stimme. Keigo schnaufte.

„Ja ja... jetzt mach schon, damit wir es hinter uns bringen."

Bereits eine Sekunde später war Keigo bereits außer Gefecht, nur um gleich in der SHIELD Krankenstation aufzuwachen. Bestimmt irgendwo in ihrem 'normal aussehenden' Bürogebäude. Nach der sofort folgenden Panik, kombiniert mit dem trockenen Gefühl im Mund und den Kopfschmerzen (verdammt noch mal, Kisuke was war das?), begriff Keigo wo er war. Und er brauchte nicht lange um zu sehen das er Typ vor ihm, kein geringerer als Waben-Mann war, der ihm wohl irgendeine Geschichte erzählte wie er wohl hierher kam. Es war mehr als klar das er Kerl der größte Hurensohn war der ihm je untergekommen war. Und natürlich dauerte es keine 20 Sekunden bevor Fujikawa seine Entscheidung verkündete das Keigo berechtigt war um ein Spionage-Schule-Debütant zu werden, mit seinem aus dem Arsch gezogenen 'praktikablen Kandidaten' und seinem 'großen Gewinn für ihre Organisation' Keigo doch wäre. Doch Keigo wünschte sich so sehr jetzt nicht in diese offensichtliche Falle zu treten. Für einen Moment musste er sich selbst daran erinnern, das er nicht dafür bestimmt war SHIELD anzugehören und unterließ es zu akzeptieren, wie ein verhungernder Hund, der einen Knochen angeboten bekam.

Keigo gab zu, das er manchmal ziemlich erbärmlich wurde, wenn es darum ging irgendwo dazuzugehören. Okay, eigentlich fast immer. Aber er gehörte ja noch nie zu einer richtigen Clique. Auch wenn er es sich so sehr wünschte.

Nachdem er lautstark verweigert hatte und SHIELD darauf aufmerksam machte, das er hinter ihren Bluff gekommen war, wurde ihm erlaubt nach Hause zugehen und bekam die Zusage das SHIELD sich nicht weiter in sein Leben einzumischen würde. Ha, als ob! Keigo glaubte nicht eine Sekunde daran, wusste er doch das sie ihm gerade Märchen erzählen. Das sie ihm nicht anboten, ihn nach Hause zu bringen, zeigte nur das ihre Gastfreundschaft nur so lange anhielt, wie er für sie nützlich war. Diese blöden Arschlöcher! Er wusste das er sofort zu Urahara gehen sollte um ihn zu konfrontieren. Er hatte sowieso noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde zu laufen, also machte sich Keigo eh keine Sorgen. Aber es war schon sehr spät, und Urahra würde ihn bestimmt einfach in der Kälte stehen lassen. Wenn er den überhaupt da ist?!

Auf dem weg nach Karakura hielt er bei einem Minimarkt um sich etwas zu Essen zu kaufen. Sein Hunger erinnerte ihn daran das er den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte und kaufte bei Gelegenheit auch noch ein paar Flaschen Limonade für seine Schwester, um sie ruhigzustellen. Jetzt wo sich die Ferien dem Ende neigten, entschlossen sich auch seine Eltern wieder zu packen und für 'Weiß-der-Teufel-wie-Lang' zu verschwinden. Um sie brauchte er sich also im Moment keine Sorgen zu machen. Es bedeutete auch, das er wieder zur Schule müsste und versuchen wieder 'Normal' zu sein. Der Gedanke daran schmeckte ziemlich bitter, hatte er sich doch daran gewöhnt Geheimnisse zu haben, die er für sich behalten musste.

Natürlich war es stressig und er fühlte sich stets schuldig das er seine Freunde quasi an einen Haufen Spione aushändigte, aber Keigo fühlte sich so als ob er endlich mal etwas 'gutes' mit einem Leben macht. So als ob er nach höherem strebt. Er fühlte sich... wichtig! Und es schmerzte ihn, das es nun vorbei war. Zum Glück aber, tat es seinem Gewissen gut das die Lügen und der Betrug an seinen Freunden nun vorbei war. Keigo wäre niemals wieder mit ihnen ins Reine gekommen, wären die ganzen Abkommen und Verträge raus gekommen. Doch alles würde wieder gut werden, daran würde er arbeiten.

Als er Karakura erreichte, war er von der Kälte schon ganz benebelt. Seine Finger waren steif-gefroren, weil er keine Handschuhe trug. Wenigstens trug er eine dicke Jacke, die er zufällig an hatte bevor er 'angegriffen' wurde. Er dachte kurz darüber nach, das Ding sofort abzuwerfen und zu verbrennen, weil er sich sicher war das sie verwanzt war. Aber der Wind frischte auf und er wusste das es wohl das beste war, damit zu warten bis er zuhause war wo er sich am Feuer auch gleich die Hände aufwärmen konnte.

Mizuho stand gerade in der Küche und bereitete das Abendessen vor als er an der Tür klingelte.

„Wo zur Hölle bist du gewesen?" schimpfte sie als sie die Tür öffnete. Keigo zuckte teilnahmslos mit den Schultern und stellte sich dumm während er mit seiner schmerzhaft kalten Hand versehentlich in seinen Nacken griff und wieder fror.

„Sorry, habe nicht auf die Uhr geachtet. Hier, ich hab Limonade mitgebracht!" sagte er mit gekreuzten Fingern hinter dem Rücken während er ihr das Sixpack reichte.

Mizuho schnappte sich gierig die Flaschen und ließ ihn widerwillig hinein. Ihre für einen kurzen Moment gute Stimmung wurde wieder schlechter als sie sah was ihr Bruder gekauft hatte. „Du hasst Glück das Mama und Papa nicht da sind... Ughhh... Das ist ja Grapefruit! Du weißt ganz genau das ich Grapefruit hasse!"

Sie schlug ihn leicht auf den Kopf bevor sie wieder in die Küche ging um das Essen fertig zu machen.

„Das ist halb Grapefruit und halb Erdbeere!"

Seine Schwester maulte einfach nur, aber Keigo sah das sie trotzdem ein klein wenig erheitert war. „Deck den verdammten Tisch!"

Beide schwiegen während des gesamten Essens. Mizuho war viel zu sehr mit ihrem Smartphone beschäftigt und Keigo war viel zu hungrig um sich zu unterhalten. Das war sonderbar, schließlich verbrachte er doch sonst den ganzen Tag damit über seine Probleme zu jammern. Als sie zum Dessert kamen (Eis mit Früchten, seine Schwester wollte sich wohl für etwas rächen, und es war auch so) lehnte sich Mizuho schließlich vor, räusperte sich und sah ihn an.

„Also... Du hasst dich doch sonst nie für Kunieda Ryo interessiert." Keigo verschluckte sich an seinem Eis. Mizuho lächelte so boshaft wie sie nun einmal war und fuhr fort. „Und auf einmal höre ich, und das nicht einmal aus dem Mund meines eigenen Bruders, das sie sich offenbar mit einem Typen trifft der dir sehr sehr ähnlich ist."

Keigo sah sie entsetzt an. „Ehm... Mizuho das ist nicht wie du... Ich kann nicht glauben das du... Aghh... Spar dir einfach die Worte!"

Mizuho lehnte sich zurück und genoss jeden Augenblick. Keigo hasste sie manchmal wirklich. „Oh? Also jetzt machst du einen auf Gentleman?"

„Es ist nicht... so wie du denkst..." sagte Keigo. Beinahe hätte er raus gerufen 'es ist nichts zwischen uns' aber das hätte sein perfektes Alibi zerstört. Wenn auch nur er damit aufgehört hätte zu erröten wenn es um ihn und Ryo ginge... Herr Gott nein! Zum ersten mal überhaupt, feierte Keigo das er keusch war. „Wir sind nur... nur..."

„Hmm... Nur was?"

Er war so kurz davor sie auf der Stelle umzubringen. „Es ist so wir... wie soll ich sagen: Tasten uns vorsichtig heran. Wir, gucken ob wir überhaupt zusammen passen." in Gedanken entschuldigte sich Keigo bei Ryo dafür und bereute es ernsthaft sie da hineingezogen zu haben. Er musste ihr jetzt so sehr hinterher kriechen. Bei dem Tempo, würde Ryo ihn einfach davon stoßen. „Lass gut sein, okay!" sagte Keigo mit einem möglichst angepissten Ton um seine Schwester loszuwerden. Zu seiner Überraschung klappte es.

„Dir scheint die Sache wohl ernst zu sein, huch..." Mizuho schien etwas in Erwägung zu ziehen und Keigo lies sie einfach. Ergeben seufzte er und fing an die Sekunden zu zählen bis Kunieda Ryo ihn erwürgt.

„Ich... ehm, na ja... sicher. Was auch immer."

Wenig später, entsorgte Keigo seine Jacke in einem Altkleidercontainer auf der anderen Straßenseite und suchte sich selbst und seinen Körper noch drei mal ab bevor er wieder seine Wohnung betrat. Die Paranoia wollte einfach nicht verschwinden und sie plagte ihn schon seit Weihnachten. Sorgfältig suchte er das Wohnzimmer noch nach Anzeichen von SHIELD ab, weil das ja der Raum war in dem Kisuke ihr 'Treffen' arrangiert hatte. Keigo konnte im Leben nicht eine Abhörwanze von einem normalen Fussel unterscheiden. Ein Grund mehr für ihn aufzugeben und ins Bett zu gehen. Ihm war immer noch kalt von seinem langen Fußmarsch und er brauchte ruhe.

Bedenkt man das Keigo von Natur aus redselig ist, ist es ja klar das sein Typisches Verhalten darin besteht, und das ist kein Scherz, Selbstgespräche mit sich selbst zu führen. Nachts war die perfekte Zeit dafür, den Tag Revue passieren zu lassen. Aber Keigo hatte mühe damit die Fassung zu waren und nicht gleich loszubrechen das er verdammt noch mal den Teufel ins Haus gelassen hat, als er mit diesen Leuten diese Vereinbarung eingegangen ist, die gelinde gesagt mehr Scheiße gebaut hat als er gebrauchen kann.

Keigo machte sein Bett, nicht wissend das es mit Gottverdammten Ratten befallen war. Und nun musste er darin liegen. Wie auch immer, er würde sich morgen darum kümmern. Nachdem er einmal mehr Kisuke angeschrien hat. Rückblickend betrachtet, hat das wirklich gut getan.

Keigo fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf, in dem er von Grölen, Orangengen Haaren und aufbrechenden Himmeln träumte.

Der nächste Morgen war trotz allem relativ erholt. Eine Textnachricht von Mizuiro, der ihn sofort bei der Spielhalle treffen wollte, rundete den Morgen ab. Die Truppe schien mehr geneigt dazu zu sein, ihn zu ihren super-geheimen Gruppentreffs einzuladen. Besonders Kojima wollte Keigo in alles einbinden, als ob er versuchte sich wieder bei ihm gut zu stellen. Aber das spielte keine Rolle mehr, denn Keigo wollte nicht weiter folgen. Das war es einfach nicht wert.

Er fragte sich wie sein Freund sich wohl verhalten würde, wenn er realisiert das Keigo nicht mehr zu beschäftigt für ihn war, dann würde er wohl wieder sich wie der unnahbare Idiot aufführen der sich aus reiner Notwendigkeit mit Keigo abgeben würde und sonst nicht. Keigo wusste das sie ihn immer noch wie eine Person Zweiter-Klasse behandeln würden und so tun würden als ob nie etwas passiert ist, wäre er nach dem Aizen-Vorfall nicht so ausgerastet wäre und nicht vor der ganzen Klasse so eine Szene gemacht hätte.

Um Fair zu sein, in deren Augen schienen sie perfekte Freunde für Keigo zu sein. Also missgönnte er es ihnen nicht. Und Keigo war weit davon entfernt seine Gefühle über das ganze über den Haufen zu werfen und zu vergessen. Wenn also 'Wut' und 'Zorn' eine Möglichkeit war zu ihnen durchzudringen, würde es ein Problem für Keigos zukünftiges Handeln bedeuten. Keigo brauchte immer noch Zeit um zu begreifen, das Ichigo und Co., so exklusiv wie sie waren, nicht gerade mental stabil waren und das aus gutem Grund. Also konnte er die Sache bewerkstelligen. Klar, sie waren allesamt Arschlöcher. Aber sie waren noch immer seine Arschlöcher.

Deshalb, und auch weil es der letzte Ferientag war, sagte Keigo zu ihrer kleinen 'Bro-Session' zu. Vor allem um auch selbst so zu tun als ob alles Normal wäre, wo er ja nun nicht mehr zu SHIELD musste. Er musste auch noch zu Kisuke um ihm von deren 'Last-Minute-Rekrutierung' zu erzählen und was es für Keigo bedeutete. Einen Plan hatte er nicht, er war mental zu erschöpft um sich einen auszudenken und entschloss sich wie immer sich sein Problem 'wegzuimprovisieren'. So weit hatte ihm das immer ausreichend geholfen.

Mizuho hatte eine Kanne Kaffee vorbereitet. Obwohl Keigo nicht wirklich ein Kaffee-Trinker war (Red Bull vielleicht, und selbst das nur wenns hochkommt), goss er sich großzügig eine große Tasse ein und verschlang das Getränk, während er sich zum Esstisch schleppte. Seine Schwester sah von ihrem Notizheft auf, das neben ihrem Teller auf dem Tisch lag, und sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Ich habe da eine Frage!" sagte sie.

Keigo gähnte und hob einen Finger während er noch seine Tasse austrank und sie auf den Tisch knallte. „Ich höre!"

„Was genau hasst du die letzten Monate eigentlich getrieben?"

Keigo verbiss sich in seinem Toast und war dankbar dafür das sie damit gewartet hatte, bis er seinen Kaffee getrunken hatte, andernfalls hätte er sich so dermaßen verschluckt das er sich nicht hätte raus reden können.

„Hasst du nichts anderes worum du dich kümmern musst?" antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage. Jedesmal wenn er die Wissenschaftler oder Bando etwas über SHIELD fragte machten sie das gleiche. Irgendwie vermisste Keigo Bando. Warte, nein! Schlechter Gedanke! Hör auf damit Keigo!

Mizuho lehnte sich selbstbewusst vor und sah ihn für einen Moment sehr scharf an. „Seit du damals in diesem Erdbeben warst, bist du nicht mehr so oft zuhause, wie du eigentlich solltest, und bist ständig unterwegs. Und plötzlich datest du jemanden, aber du bist nicht immer mit ihr zusammen. Auch nicht mit Freunden. Ich habe mit diesem Kojima gesprochen. Der Idiot wollte mich wohl wieder anmachen."

Keigo hustete als er das hörte und versuchte das Bild aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Von Mizuiro und seiner Schwester wie sie... ughh... Angewidert hob Keigo wieder seine Tasse um enttäuscht festzustellen das sie leer war. Mizuho schob ihm ein Glas Wasser zu, das er eigentlich dankbar angenommen hätte, hätte er nicht den verdacht gehabt das sie da vielleicht irgendetwas reingemixt hat. Keigo war nicht daran gewöhnt das sie so schrecklich höflich war. Er war daran gewöhnt das sie ihn aus vollem Halse anschrie und ihn einen Klaps oder eine Ohrfeige verpasste, gefolgt von einem Akt von Harter Liebe aus ihren Lippen. Harte Liebe war nichts als Scheiße. Keigo hätte eigentlich zu 90 % eine Gottverdammte Umarmung gebraucht.

„Ich wusste gar nicht das dich das Interessiert" sagte Keigo so kühl wie möglich. Es war offensichtlich das er vom Thema ablenken wollte, aber es schien zu wirken. Mizuhos Stirnrunzeln entspannte sich etwas. Keigo musste wohl offenbar einen Nerv getroffen haben. Huch...

„Du würdest es schon merken, wenn nicht!" schimpfte sie zurück. „Okay. Dann sagst du es mir nicht. Aber eins sage ich dir: Solltest du dich mal wieder in die Scheiße geritten haben, werde ich dir nicht raushelfen."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich wieder von ihm ab und wieder ihrem Notizheft zu. Keigo sagte nichts, obwohl er etwas sagen wollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wieso sie auf einmal so sauer war, sie hatte sich ja sonst nie für seine Angelegenheiten interessiert. Niemals, es sei denn er wurde wirklich richtig krank oder brachte einen gutaussehenden Glatzkopf nach Hause dem sie auf die Pelle rücken konnte. Er räumte sein Zeug weg und entschloss einfach weiter zu machen.

Am späten Vormittag traf Keigo Mizuiro vor der Spielhalle, die in der nähe ihrer Schule, aber auch in der Nähe von Uraharas Laden war. Mizuiro sah von seinem Telefon auf und lächelte ruhig. Es war sogleich unglaublich komisch und entwaffnend gleichzeitig. Vielleicht war Keigo immer noch unter Drogen und bildete sich all dies nur ein?

„Herr Asano." grüßte er ihn.

„Bitte, hör auf meine Schwester anzubaggern." antwortete Keigo. Mizuiro hörte sofort auf zu lächeln und fing an im Gesicht zu zucken. Keigos Stimme wurde immer unruhiger. „Falls du sie nicht so sehr liebst das du dir die Haare abschärst, will ich nicht einmal daran denken euch beide zusammen in einem Raum zu sehen."

„Hey, Ich habe nicht... Ich habe nicht mit..." stotterte Mizuiro. Keigo brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen das Kojima Mizuiro verdammt noch mal am Stottern war.

„Hör mal..." unterbrach ihn Keigo, während er die Tür zur Spielhalle öffnete. „Du bist doch nicht wirklich in sie verknallt, oder?"

„WAS? Nein!" Kojima klang entsetzt und berechtigt angewidert. Das machte eigentlich gar keinen Sinn, hatte er doch noch vor drei Sekunden gestottert. „Ich wollte nur das sie mich zurückruft, wenn sie etwas von dir hört. Und das war das einzige mal das wir miteinander gesprochen haben!"

„Hasst du es mit 'Der Stimme' gesagt?"

„Welche Stimme? Ich habe keine 'Stimme'!"

„Hasst du doch! Du benutzt sie immer wenn du dich einer Frau über 18 vorstellst. Ich nenne sie deine 'Bumms mich-Stimme'."

Mizuiro wurde immer unruhiger und Keigo genoss es kurz seinen Freund so straucheln zu sehen. Oh Gott, Keigo hatte es nie geschafft den Kerl mal sprachlos zu machen, bis jetzt. Im Ruhm badend, Kojima einmal so zu sehen.

„Das ist nicht wahr."

„Sicher. Wie auch immer, was willst du machen? Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Sonic." sagte Keigo auf seine Schulter klopfend und ging zum Geldwechsler. Egal ob SHIELD oder nicht, er würde heute sein Recht aufs Spielen so lange ausnutzen bis ihm die Finger bluten.

Drei Stunden später gingen sie weg um zu Mittag zu Essen. Mizuiro hatte gerade zum vierten Mal hintereinander beim Air-Hockey verloren und Keigo beschloss das er sich genug ergötzt hatte. Seit wann war er eigentlich so rüde? Keigo spielte darauf an, das er gerne alte, harte Süßigkeiten als Dessert hätte. Wohl aus Rache! Und so schleppte er Mizuiro zu Uraharas, ohne das dieser etwas dagegen sagte und einfach ungewollt lächelte. Er war es einfach nicht gewöhnt das Mizuiro lächelte? Weiß Gott, was in ihn gefahren ist.

Der Laden sah genauso uneinladend und leicht schaurig aus, wie die vorherigen male in denen Keigo hier war (sprich: zwei Tage zuvor). Immer noch fühlte er sich sehr komisch und sein Herz fing bei dem Gedanken Kisuke von dem Versuch der Spione, ihn zu rekrutieren (egal ob nur zum Schein oder wirklich Ernsthaft) erzählen zu müssen. Die Fröhlichkeit von der Spielhalle war verflogen und Keigo tat sein bestes, es sich nicht ansehen zu lassen. Kojima sah sich die Auslage an, die aus einem Sammelsurium aus Müll zu bestehen schien, den Kisuke vor den Laden gestellt hatte, damit 'Muggel' wie sie keinen verdacht schöpften. Das Gefühl das Keigo hatte, versuchte er zu verbergen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und von drinnen drangen Geräusche, die darauf hindeuteten das da drin etwas vor sich ging. Was folgte war ein schrilles Kreischen, was beide sofort in den Laden eilen lies. Mizuiro blieb hinter Keigo, der sich instinktiv eine pinke Brechstange aus der Auslage geschnappt hatte und bereit war sofort anzugreifen falls nötig. Sollte es SHIELD sein, wäre sein Auftritt sowieso schon vorbei, noch ehe er anfängt. Wie sich herausstellte war es nicht SHIELD...

Wie sich herausstellte, waren es ein Plüschtier in Form eines gelben Vogels mit blauem Cape, das sich hinter einem anderen grünen Spielzeug versteckte und zusammen auf den Geist einer Toten Person blickte. Herr im Himmel, was für eine Scheiße.

„Was zum Teufel..." rief Keigo.

„Oh, du kannst mich sehen? Gut zu wissen." sagte der Tote und glitt durch Keigo hindurch um sich dann in Luft aufzulösen. Keigo drehte sich wieder um um die beiden Plüschtiere zu sehen die nun von Tessai, und dem Mann der Stunde, Kisuke persönlich, auf einen Stuhl gesetzt wurden der umgefallen war.

„Keigo! Was bringt dich in meinen Laden?" zirpte Kisuke der ihn gründlich musterte. Keigo sah seinen Freund mit gesenktem Blick an und nickte, in der Hoffnung, sein Freund hätte die Nachricht verstanden.

„Er wollte etwas von dem harten Süßkram den du als Erkältungsmedizin verkaufst. Keigo ist wohl verrückt danach. „ sagte Kojima mit den Schultern zuckend.

„Hey!" Keigo fing an sich zu beschweren, damit es glaubwürdig klang. „Das Zeug ist wirklich gut!"

Das war gelogen. In Wahrheit schmeckte es grauenhaft.

Kisuke nickte. „Er hat recht. Was besseres gibt es in Karakura nicht!"

„Warum trägt es dann keinen Markennamen oder so?"

„Es ist gut wenn es keinen Namen hat!" sagte Kisuke knapp. „Es ist oben im Lager, ich kann dich dorthin bringen. Tessai, warum zeigst du unserem Gast nicht unsere neue Auswahl an Telefonhüllen, die wir letzte Woche reinbekommen haben?"

Keigo lies sich ins innere des Ladens begleiten und folgte Kisuke stumm. Er erwartete keine Antwort, wenn sie wieder das Gästezimmer betreten. Fleißig hob Keigo die Arme und lies sich von Kisuke abtasten und überprüfen bevor sie sich auf den Futon setzten.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein!" fing er an. Seine Stimme wurde zu einem sehr tiefen Trällern.

Keigo entschloss sich das es warten könnte bis er Kisuke anschreit. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit bevor Kojima verdacht schöpft. Die Sache war riskant genug, wenn SHIELD ihn, wie er vermutete, immer noch verfolgte.

„Sie haben versucht mich zu rekrutieren!" sagte er.

Kisuke sah verwirrt aus. „Die hatten dich doch schon? Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht!"

„Ich war nichts weiter als ein inoffizieller Informant. Auf keiner Liste und kein Mitglied. Aber jetzt wollen sie mich in der SHIELD Akademie, als richtigen Agenten-Schüler." Keigo versuchte es so gut wie möglich zu erklären. „Wusstest du davon, das sie das vorhatten?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich damit rechnen müssen. Aber nein, habe ich nicht. Jetzt ergibt es aber Sinn." antwortete Kisuke kurz darauf.

„Wieso?"

„Einfluss! Sie sind überzeugt davon, das niemand auf deiner Seite steht. Sie wissen nichts von deiner Verbindung mit mir. Also haben sie dich ausgetrickst damit du für Sie arbeitest..."

„Du meinst die können mich gegen dich einsetzten." fuhr Keigo fort. „Ich glaube nicht das das was bringt. Selbst wenn ich zugesagt hätte, hättest du dich doch entscheiden können der Sache ein Ende zu setzten."

„Nicht wenn dein Leben davon abhängt."

„Das hat dich doch in der Vergangenheit auch nicht abgehalten." Keigo wusste es war nicht die richtige Wortwahl, aber es war das was aus ihm herauskam. Er hatte ihm bereits explizit seine Meinung gezeigt, Teenager zu ködern, von denen der Typ nicht einmal besorgt ist. Die bedrückende Stille die folgte, machte Keigo nachdenklich, ob der Kerl sich wirklich nicht darum kümmerte was aus ihm wird, oder ob er andere Pläne mit ihm verfolgt. Es war wohl letzteres.

„Ich sagte schon, ich bin auf deiner Seite Keigo!" vielleicht aber auch nicht. Das wusste keiner.

Keigo wechselte das Thema: „Was soll ich jetzt tun? Glaubst du das sie aufgegeben haben?"

Urahara war verärgert. „Das bezweifle ich. Wenn überhaupt, vielleicht versuchen sie ihren Deal noch attraktiver zu machen. Oder sie versuchen... zwielichtige Methoden zu benutzen um dich zu überzeugen."

„Aber... warum? Warum wollen die mich rekrutieren? Ich habe bereits Geheimhaltungsvereinbarungen unterzeichnet. Ich könnte niemandem irgendetwas erzählen. Selbst wenn ich wollte."

„Das kannst nur du sagen! Du warst für zwei Monate bei SHIELD, hasst du gesagt. Haben die jemals irgendein Interesse gezeigt dich länger zu halten?"

Keigo dachte darüber sehr gründlich nach. „Nichts! Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, wollten sie mich schon loswerden, als ich nicht mehr von Nutzen war. Sie haben mich über die Weihnachtsferien gezielt gemieden. Es muss etwas sein was du ihnen gesagt hasst? Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?"

„Ich sagte was wir Diskutiert hatten: Das sie die Information die ich ihnen gebe und nichts weiter nutzen, oder ich werde all ihre Datenbanken leerräumen." Und Erinnerungen, hörte Keigo heraus, auch wenn er es nicht laut aussprach.

Keigo schauderte es bei dem Gedanken an jemanden, der so viel Macht besaß. Er fragte sich ob Kisuke das mit irgendwelchem spirituellen, magischen Zauber macht. Das klang unglaublich praktisch.

„Bestimmt wollen sie dich weil du wohl in ihren Augen... in Frage kommst? Es ist durchaus möglich das du sie in gewisser Weise beeindruckt hasst." Keigo schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte ablehnend als er das hörte. Es gab keine Chance das er dafür bestimmt sei. Sein Versagen in der Vergangenheit machte ihn so sicher. „Hör mal... du bist hier selbstbewusst rein gestürmt als du Ririn schreien gehört hasst und hasst versucht deinen Freund mit einer Brechstange, die du übrigens immer noch in der Hand hältst, zu verteidigen."

Keigo lies erschrocken die Brechstange fallen, die mit einem lauten knall auf den Boden aufschlug der durch das ganze Gebäude drang.

„Du hasst dazugelernt. Du bist wohl für sie beides: Einfluss und Kapital! Wenn sie dich nicht benutzen können um zu mir durchzudringen haben sie trotzdem noch einen wertvollen Kandidaten."

„Wertvoller Kandi... Bist du wahnsinnig? Ich bin fünfzehn, kein Geheimdienst der Welt darf das. Oder?"

„Du erwähntest eine Akademie, also so eine Art Schule?"

„Nun ja... Ja! Die hatten da diese Broschüre..."

„Die haben Broschüren?"

„Ich weiß, klingt komisch?" seufzte Keigo. „Kannst du dich nicht darum kümmern? Sag denen doch das du es selbst herausgefunden hasst?"

„Damit das glaubwürdig überkommt, musst du mir schon mindestens eine Woche Zeit geben bevor ich bei denen einmarschiere."

„Verstehe aber... Schaff mir die Typen vom Hals, bitte."

Urahara nickte während sie aufstanden und zurück in den Verkaufsraum gingen. „Ich werde mein bestes tun. Sei in der Zwischenzeit bitte sehr vorsichtig und schick mir diese Broschüre so schnell du kannst. Ich werde Kon vorbeischicken um sie abzuholen."

Keigo atmete erleichtert auf bevor er wieder Mizuiro, Tessai und den beiden Spielzeugen gegenüber stand.

„Wo zur Hölle warst du?" Kojima war mit allem möglichen Zeug, das er wohl kaufen musste überhäuft.

„Entschuldigung, die Auswahl war zu groß und Keigo hier konnte sich nicht entscheiden! Also haben wir uns auf Lakritze geeinigt." Kisuke reichte Keigo ein Päckchen voller Lakritze, das er von sonst wo hervorzog bevor er sie beide raus scheuchte.

Herrje... Kisuke war doch einfach nur ein Arsch! Laut Kojimas Gesichtsausdruck, war er der gleichen Meinung. Zusammen verließen sie den Hof, insgeheim froh das Tessai ihnen keine Reiskuchen angeboten hatte. Keigo hatte das Gefühl endgültig dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen wenn er noch länger hier bleibt.

„Ach übrigens..." fing Mizuiro an. „ Arisawa hat mir geschrieben. Sie, Inoue und Sado sind in so einer neuen Eisdiele am Stadtplatz. Ich weiß das dieser Müll da eigentlich dein Dessert ist, aber willst du vielleicht doch mitkommen?"

Keigo dachte darüber nach. Ein Eis wäre jetzt wirklich nicht schlecht. „Ja! Sehr gerne!"

Mizuiro grinste und legte seinen Arm um Keigo. „Okay, dann lass uns gehen."

Was zum Teufel, dachte sich Keigo. Aber er entschloss sich doch lieber den Mund zu halten.

Sie schaften es in Rekordzeit zu besagter Eisdiele, wo sie durch das Fenster Orihime, Tatsuki und Chad sehen konnten, wie sie sich an einen großen Tisch setzten. Just in dem Moment, hörrte Keigo wie jemand seinen Namen rief.

Erschrocken sah er sich um. Die Augen geschärft während er die Menge absuchte. Seine Hande waren zu Fäusten geballt und seine Beine fühlten sich so an als ob sie jederzeit bereit wären zu treten.

„Keigo!" die Stimme klang sehr Feminin und kam irgendwo von Rechts. Keigo drehte sich um um eine hinreisend attraktive Frau mit den größten Möpsen die er je gesehen hat auf ihn zulaufen zu sehen und dabei auch noch winkte. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Mizuiro war genau so überrascht wie er, wenn nicht sogar viel mehr, und sah ihn fragend an.

„Aus meinem Selbstverteidigungskurs." sagte Keigo ohne nachzudenken. Er kannte sie nicht, aber sie kannte eindeutig ihn. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen wer sie war oder von wem sie geschickt wurde. Keigo war schließlich so etwas wie der unbeliebteste Kerl aller Zeiten. „Geh doch schon mal rein. Ich komme gleich nach!"

Mizuiro hob ergebend die Hände und gab auf. Während er Rückwärts von ihm abwich, murmelte er noch ein dumpfes 'Viel Glück' und drehte sich weg. Die Frau erreichte Keigo in dem Moment als Kojima außer Sicht war und strahlte über beide Ohren.

„Wie schön das wir uns endlich einmal treffen!" sagte sie, bestimmt um die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Keigo wusste nicht was für ein Spiel sie hier spielte aber er spürte das etwas nicht koscher war. Er war unbewaffnet und untrainiert, während sie es ganz bestimmt war. Mit ihrem kurzen Rock, dem zierlichen Körper und nicht zu vergessen den lächerlich großen Titten war sie wie maßgeschneidert für ihn, aber Keigo traute dem Braten nicht. Ihr lächeln wurde schmaler als sie nah genug beieinander waren um ungestört zu reden und reichte ihm ganz professionell die Hand zum Schütteln.

„Mein Name ist Tagua Kimi! SHIELD hat mich geschickt um nach dir zu sehen." stellte sie sich vor. „Wir wollten wissen wie es dir nach... du weißt schon was... geht?"

Lächelnd zuckte sie mit den Schultern und kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. Ihre Haare waren Hellbraun, fast so wie seine, aber offensichtlich viel weicher und glänzender und sie trug einen Pfirsichfarbenen Lippenstift. Sie war wirklich sehr atemberaubend. Und sie war eine scheiß Lügnerin.

Das war nicht die Art wie SHIELD handelte. Nicht mit ihm. Und nicht nachdem was gestern war. Niemals. Aber sie wusste über ihn Bescheid. Sie gehörte nicht zu SHIELD, aber sie wusste verdammt noch mal über ihn Bescheid.

Bitte um Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Alles was Keigo nun tat, konnte zur Sammlung seiner größten Fehler zusammengetragen werden.

Das erste was er tat war ein lautes: 'Au Scheiße!' in Kimi Wie-war-der-Name's Gesicht zu brabbeln. Dann, vor lauter Panik, zu seinen Freunden im inneren der Eisdiele zu schielen, die natürlich neugierig und fragend zu ihm sahen und damit selbst Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Nur um dann, vor noch mehr Panik, vor dieser Frau wegzurennen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, sollte es eine Entscheidung sein, die ihn noch sein ganzes Leben lang in seinen Träumen verfolgen sollte. So dauerte es keine fünf Sekunden, bevor sein Gehirn die Kontrolle über seine Beine übernommen hatte und ihn schon einen Block weitergetragen hatte. Das einzige was er von ihr noch hören konnte war ein 'Verdammt, schnapp ihn!' was auch seinen Verdacht bestätigte das sie nicht nur nicht von SHIELD war, sondern das sie auch nicht alleine war.

Keigo zog das Glück mal wieder magisch an.

Keigo wusste nicht wer ihn verfolgte, da er einfach zu verängstigt war um zurück zu blicken und dabei unbewusst langsamer zu werden. Es könnte eine ganze beschissene Armee sein, Panzer und Waffen die er nicht ein mal beschreiben könnte. Er hörte den Wind an seinen Ohren vorbei sausen und das schimpfen der Leute die er anrempelte während er sich durch die Menge einen Weg bahnte und schließlich bei einem Einkaufszentrum ankam.

Es war eine völlig unbewusste Entscheidung. Aber der genauestens funktionierende Teil seines Verstands sagte ihm, das es leichter wäre seine Verfolger zwischen all den vielen Fremden, die sich im inneren vor der Kälte verstecken, loszuwerden. Er betrat das Gebäude und sah sich genau in dem offenen Bereich um bevor er zu einem Bereich ging an dem viele Stände mit Gratis-proben versuchten Kunden zu locken. Hier waren die meisten Menschen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Keigo bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge an Ladenbesuchern, seinen Verstand in dem Moment völlig ausgeschaltet und nur mit dem einzigen Instinkt, seinen Körper zum Ende des Flures zu bringen.

Trotz des ganzen Lärms hier, konnte Keigo gut und deutlich, schnell und schwere Schritte hören die ihn irgendwo hinter ihm verfolgten. Er konnte nur erahnen, das das seine Attentäter waren. SCHEIßE!

Er nahm einen anderen Gang nach Links, und endete in der Lebensmittelabteilung wo er sofort zur Rolltreppe eilte, die ihn nach oben in den ersten Stock brachte. Er zwängte sich an den Leuten vorbei und ignorierte deren laute Proteste. Er war schon völlig verschwitzt und ganz außer Atem. Aber all das Adrenalin, das in in seiner Angst durch den Körper schoss trieb ihn weiter an. Besorgt sah er sich um, wohl wissend das wer auch immer hinter ihm her war, war nicht weit.

Fuck! Keigo konnte niemanden ausmachen, der ihm verdächtig vorkam. Was bedeutete wohl das sie wussten das Keigo nicht wusste wer ihn verfolgt. Schwer atmend, rannte Keigo in den nächsten Gang, der die Kinderabteilung darstellte. Spielzeuggeschäfte reihten sich hier an die Kinderbetreuung. Keigo passierte den Spielplatz, der voller Kinder war, die lauthals kreischten und Krach machten. Es könnte genug Ablenkung sein um von denen zu entkommen, denen er entkommen wollte. Keigo passierte eine der Hüpfburgen, gerade als die Aufsicht ein freches Kind daraus hinaus zerrte um es zu seinen Eltern zu bringen. Keigo nutzte den Moment und schlich sich an ihm vorbei, um sich in der Ecke hinter der Hüpfburg zu verstecken. Es war ein furchtbares Versteck. Aber besser als gar nichts, wenn man bedachte das seine 'Nicht-SHIELD-Verfolger' nur fünf Meter entfernt sein konnten, und er es nicht einmal merkt, bevor es zu spät ist. Aber es gab ihm ein paar Sekunden Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, wie in Aizens-Motten-Gesichtigem Namen, er hier raus kommt, ohne getötet zu werden.

Keigo atmete tief durch und versuchte seine zitternden Hände ruhig zuhalten während er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Dabei hielt er auch Ausschau nach jedem der ein Gewehr haben könnte. Oder nach Kimi Wie-auch-Immer. Brünette, kurzer Rock, enges Shirt, den Körper einer Göttin und potenzielle Attentäterin. Keigo würde sie sofort erkennen, auch wenn er sich nicht an ihr Gesicht erinnern würde. Keigo kroch noch tiefer in die Ecke und kramte sein Telefon heraus um Urahara anzurufen. Der Anruf wurde sofort zur Mailbox geleitet.

„Kisuke, du elendes Stück..." begann Keigo, doch die Worte blieben ihm in Halse stecken, als er begriff das ihn ein kleines Kind, mit großen Kulleraugen anstarrte und dabei an seinen Fingern leckte. 'Mist. Okay, Keigo beruhige dich. Lächle einfach und denk dir eine blöde Ausrede für das blöde Kind aus.' dachte sich Keigo und lächelte und winkte unschuldig. Mit einem Kind wird er ja wohl besser fertig als mit ein paar Stalker Teenagern die Regierungsgeheimnisse wissen wollen, oder?

„MAMMI!"

Oder vielleicht auch nicht!

Keigo wird sterben... hier in der Kinderabteilung einer Gottverdammten Shopping-Mall.

„MAMMI! MAMMI! Da ist ein..."

„Sschhh... Hey hey, kein Grund sich aufzuregen. Jetzt sei ruhig!" Keigo versuchte das Kind so gut es geht zu beruhigen. Den es sah so als als ob der hier und jetzt gleich eine Szene machen wird. Keigo suchte seine Taschen sofort nach ein paar Münzen ab. „Hier..." sagte er und gab dem Jungen 500 Yen. „Los kauf dir was schönes. So lange du niemandem sagst das du mich hier gesehen hasst. Ich bin nicht hier, okay! Nicht hier!"

Mit diesen Worten, rappelte sich Keigo auf und floh aus der Hüpfburg. Verfluchte Kinder und ihre verfluchten lauten Mäuler.

Keigo lief zwei weitere Stockwerke rauf, die Müdigkeit überkam ihn gepaart mit dem Stress und der Erschöpfung. Durch die Heizung und die Verfolgungsjagd war ihm so heiß das er kaum atmen konnte. Er zog seine Jacke aus und schob diese Diskret in die große Einkaufstüte einer Frau, die gerade abgelenkt war. Jetzt könnten sie ihn nicht finden. Oder? Da konnte er sich nicht sicher sein. Mist.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Die Frage danach, wer und wieso ihn verfolgte, brannte in ihm so sehr wie die Sache wer und wieso die Situation so verfahren war. Kurz fragte er sich ob er nicht vielleicht auf überreagiert hat als er weggerannt ist. Aber warum wäre sie ihm sonnst gefolgt?

Nervös kramte er wieder nach seinem Telefon während er im dritten Stock ankam. Hier befanden sich die ganzen Restaurants. Vielleicht wäre es eine schlechte Idee sich einfach im Badezimmer zu verstecken. Dieses Spionage-Training wäre jetzt wirklich praktisch gewesen. Er musste hier raus. Und das sofort. Kisuke nahm einfach nicht ab. Er war also wohl nicht im Laden und Keigo wusste nicht ob er einfach von der Plaza fliehen wollte. Heftig atmend, tippte Keigo Fujikawas Nummer ein und beschloss keine Zeit mehr zu verschwenden und auf 'anrufen' zu tippen.

„...habe Sichtkontakt auf 3 Uhr. Ich greife ein..."

Scheiße! Da war jemand links von ihm. Keigo drehte sich um um einen Mann in einer schwarzen Kapuzenjacke zu sehen der ihn grimming ansah... OKAAYYY... Er muss rennen. Und zwar jetzt. Also tat es Keigo auch, und rannte in entgegengesetzter Richtung davon. Das Telefon auf seine Brust gepresst lief er durch die Restaurants.

„Herr Asano?" sagte eine Stimme in seinem Telefon. Keigo erschrak so sehr das er fast den Tisch einer fünfköpfigen Familie umwarf. Keigo hielt sich sofort das Gerät ans Ohr und schnaufte wild.

„Verfolgen Ihre Leute mich?" fragte er, während er nach einem Notausgang Ausschau hielt. Es wäre der kürzeste Weg nach unten ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen. Es war sehr Riskant, aber Keigo gingen die Optionen aus. Er hörte wieder die Stimme seines Verfolgers „Scheiße!"

„Nein, wir sind... Was ist los? Ich orte Ihr Telefon."

„Ich werde von irgendwelchen Typen verfolgt, die nicht von SHIELD sind und ich weiß nicht wieso." jammerte Keigo und preschte durch den Notausgang und stürmte die Feuertreppe nach unten wobei er immer mehrere Stufen auf einmal nahm. Fujikawa sagte etwas, doch Keigo konnte ihn nicht verstehen weil seine Schritte in dem leeren Treppenhaus zu laut waren und ihm ein paar weitere schwere Schritte verfolgten.

„Asano Keigo..." schnaufte die männliche Stimme die nur ein oder zwei Meter hinter ihm war. „Wir wollen nur mit Ihnen sprechen..."

Instinktiv duckte sich Keigo als eine Hand nach ihm griff und wich dieser aus. Sollte Keigo anhalten und erst einmal zuhören? Nein! Das sollte und könnte er nicht? Er wusste es nicht. Keigo war kein Gottverdammter Spion. Scheiße scheiße scheiße... da war jemand hinter ihm. Es war Kimi.

„Keigo, bitte..." sagte sie mit ruhiger stimme, während er ausrutschte und in einer Ecke landete.

(Anfänger-Griff, kiddo! Hallte Bandos stimme durch seinen Kopf.)

„Es gibt keinen Grund Angst zu haben! Wir wollen nur mit dir sprechen." fuhr sie immer noch in beruhigendem Ton fort. Jetzt, von Angesicht zu Angesicht, konnte Keigo sehen das sie älter war als er zuerst annahm. Sie hatte leichte Falten und runzelte die Stirn während sie ihn sehr ruhig und professionell ansah. Es gab an sich nichts bedrohliches an ihr. Sie klang eigenartig. Ein leichter Akzent war zu hören. Sie roch sogar eigenartig. Sie hob die Arme und drehte sich einmal um zu zeigen das von ihr keine Gefahr ausging. „Ich bin nicht bewaffnet... sehen Sie? Wir wollen nur kurz mit ihnen sprechen, und dann können Sie gehen."

Es klang ähnlich wie das was SHIELD ihm bei ihrem ersten Treffen gesagt hatte. Außer dem Unguten Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, welches ihm sagte das das auf gar keinen Fall die Guten sind, hatte er keinen Beweis das es wirklich so war. SHIELD war es ja wohl auch nicht, trotz ihrer scheinbar guten Vorsätze. Aber diese Typen waren es bestimmt nicht.

Der Kerl der ihn verfolgte stoppte ein paar Meter hinter ihm. Offensichtlich auf Kimis Anweisung hin, die ihn sehr vorwurfsvoll und strafend ansah. Ganz bestimmt hielt sich der Typ zurück um Keigo nicht bewusstlos zu schlagen. Keigo schluckte.

Plötzlich drang Fujikawas Stimme durch die drückende Stille. „Sag kein Wort! Wenn Sie reden wollen, sollen sie einen Termin vereinbaren!"

Kimi erblickte das Telefon in Keigos Hand und öffnete ihre eigene um es wohl entgegenzunehmen. Sie sprach mit bedacht und mit neutraler Stimme. Keigo sagte nichts. „Ist das dein Hehler?"

Keigos Mund wurde Staubtrocken. Sein Magen fühlte sich an als wäre er mit Blei gefüllt. Die Panik überkam ihn wieder.

„Ich würde gerne mit ihm sprechen. Keigo, könntest du ihn bitte fragen ob ich mit ihm sprechen kann?"

„Keigo nicht..."

„Ich will nur einen Termin vereinbaren. So wie er es selbst gerade vorgeschlagen hat. Du hasst mein Wort. Wir sind nicht deine Feinde, Keigo..."

Hier befanden Sie sich im dritten Stock. Das Geländer war unbewacht. Der Kerl hinter ihm bereitete sich wohl schon darauf vor, Keigo wehzutun falls er auch nur eine plötzliche Bewegung macht. Drei Stockwerke ging es dort runter. Scheiß drauf!

Keigo griff nach dem Geländer und schwang sich darüber runter zu springen.

Keigo hörte laute Stimmen rufen während er in die tiefe Stürzte, mit der Schulter irgendwo aufschlug und dann im Erdgeschoss auf dem Boden aufkam. Keigo ignorierte die höllischen Schmerzen die er in Schulter und Füßen hatte, während er sein fallengelassenes Telefon aufhob und durch die nahe Tür verschwand. Schmerzerfüllt, umklammerte er seine rechte Seite während er über den Hof des Einkaufszentrums davon sprintete und nicht einmal nach hinten sah um zu sehen ob sie ihm nicht verfolgen. Da erspähte er einen Bus, der an der Haltestelle am Rande des Einkaufszentrums anhielt. Keigo hielt darauf zu, so fokussiert, wie er es nur war als er damals mit einem Zanpakutou bewaffnet versuchte etwas zu tun, und sprang ins innere just in dem Moment als sich die Türen schlossen. Der Bus fuhr los und Keigo fiel auf die Knie während er rückwärts gegen die Tür fiel. Erst jetzt riskierte er einen Blick. Sie waren nicht da... er hatte sie abgehängt.

Keigo schloss seine Augen und begriff erst jetzt das seine Schulter wohl schwerer Verletzt war als er dachte. Mit mühe gelang es ihm seine Buskarte zu scannen, während er nach seinem Telefon schaute. Das Display war kaputt und die Verbindung war getrennt. Keigo seufzte und rief sofort wieder Fujikawa an. Zu seinem Ärger, wurde der Anruf sofort zur aufgezeichneten Stimme einer Frau geleitet, die ihn sagte das diese Nummer nicht vergeben ist. Keigo seufzte während ihm tränen in die Augen schossen. Jetzt war er wirklich allein.

Plötzlich klingelte sein Telefon und Keigo bekam neuen Lebensmut.

„Hallo?!"

„Hey, Mann wo bist du? Ich kann dich nirgendwo finden!" maulte Mizuiro. Richitig. Keigo seufzte.

„Hi! Ja, Sorry... Wir hatten uns ver... quatscht."

„Du hättest ruhig erwähnen können das deine Freundin vorbeikommt um sich mit dir zu treffen..."

„Es ist nicht so... Ich wusste nicht das... Um... Wie lange... war ich den weg?" Keigo sah sofort auf sein Display um nach der Zeit zu schauen.

„Etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde? Ich dachte ihr würdet euch noch unterhalten, also wollte ich nicht stören."

Es war nur eine halbe Stunde? Verfolgungsjagden waren in Wirklichkeit die Hölle.

Keigo nickte und observierte genau die Haltestelle an der sie gerade hielten. „Ich werde wohl heute nicht mehr dazu kommen das Eis zu prob... aghh..."

Eine unerwartete Bodenwelle lies eine Welle aus Schmerz aus seiner Ausgekugelten Schulter strömen.

„Asano, alles okay? Wo bist du?"

„Ich... ehm... Ich bin... okay. Wirklich! Es ist nur... Mir ist etwas sehr wichtiges dazwischen gekommen." log Keigo und wimmelte ihn ab. „Und Mizuiro... falls du sie... Naja, falls irgendjemand den du nicht kennst auf dich zukommt und dich etwas über mich fragt, sag einfach gar nichts, okay? Egal, was sie sagen, wer sie sind."

Was folgte war eine beunruhigend lange Pause.

„Gar nichts sagen?! Was... Wer ist sie?! Was ist eigentlich los?"

„Naja, nur jemand von der falschen Gruppe beim Selbsverteidigungskurs. Die sind auf nichts gutes aus und ich will mich nur in nichts hineinziehen lassen, weißt du!" er erzwang sich ein lächeln.

„Ist wirklich alles okay bei dir? Soll ich vorbeikommen und..."

„Nein, nein! Mir geht es gut. Wirklich!"

„Wir könnten mit Ichigo reden..."

„Oh, Gott nein! Denk nicht einmal daran. Das ist eine schreckliche Idee, die wir nie wieder ansprechen sollten. Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle. Es ist nur... Sag nichts. Unter gar keinen Umständen. Bitte." flehte Keigo. Das letzte was er gebrauchen könnte war das Ichigo auch noch seine Nase da hineinsteckt. Er wusste wie er war wenn es um Karakura ging.

„...Keigo... das Gefällt mir nicht!"

„Kein Grund so... nur... Tu mir den Gefallen. Ich... oh..." die nächste Haltestelle war nah. „Ich muss jetzt auflegen. Wir sprechen später!"

Keigo legte auf noch bevor sein Freund etwas sagen konnte. Der Bus hielt an und Keigo erhob sich von seinem Platz um auszusteigen. Genau in diesem Moment, klingelte sein Telefon erneut. Keigo überprüfte diesmal die Nummer bevor er abhob und sah das die Nummer unterdrückt war.

'Großartig' dachte er sich. Nicht-SHIELD hat wohl seine Nummer herausgefunden. Er hatte viel zu viel Angst abzuheben und sich in einem Anfall von Leichtsinnigkeit erwischen zu lassen, nachdem er gerade so heldenhaft entkommen ist. Das Klingeln änderte sich schlagartig zu einer Stimme.

„Keigo, ich bin es. Heb ab, bitte!" drang Fujikawas stimme heraus. Keigo folgte sofort. SHIELD hatte eine interessante Anruferkennung.

„Hallo?" sagte er vorsichtig während er sich umsah, für den Fall das ihn jemand hierher gefolgt war.

„Da ist eine 'Gamers' Filialle in deiner Nähe. Ein Wagen wird dich in fünf Minuten dort abholen."

„Mann, was zum Teufel ist gerade passiert? Ich... Wieso... Wer sind diese Leute?"

„Am Gamers! In fünf Minuten. Zerstör das Handy und entsorge es sofort! Ich bitte dich."

„Was... Verdammt ich... Aghh... Fein!" Keigo legte auf und seufzte laut. Wieder schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er war frustriert und fror. „Okay, ganz ruhig Keigo. Waben-Mann hat vielleicht eine ganz plausible Erklärung dafür." sagte er zu sich selbst. „Weinen und Eis essen kannst du später. Reiß dich zusammen."

Keigo sah auf sein Handy, lies es auf den Boden fallen und trat so fest er konnte drauf. Es war nicht schwer, da er seinen ganzen Frust auf das Telefon konzentrierte. Keigo hob die zersplitterten Teile auf und warf sie in einen nahen Mülleimer, den er glücklicherweise fand (die Dinger gab es in Tokio ja nicht gerade zu hauf) und lief weiter zum Gamers. Dort warf er die Speicherkarte und die Sim-Karte in einen Gully und damit in die Kanalisation. Mülleimer waren nicht gerade massenweise in Tokio zu finden. Er könnte es nicht gebrauchen wenn Nicht-SHIELD seine ganzen Informationen findet. Er hatte keine Ahnung welche Technologien sie verwenden, aber er konnte sich denken das es die gefährlichste war.

Ein elegantes, schwarzes Auto bog nur wenige Minuten später um die Ecke und Keigo erkannte sofort, das es SHIELD gehören musste. Keigo stieg sofort ein und der Fahrer fuhr wortlos an und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den dichten Verkehr.

Diesmal, war das SHIELD-Hauptquartier im Stadtteil Minato. Eigentlich nicht weit weg von ihren ehemaligen Büros. Sie stiegen auf dem Parkplatz aus und Keigo wurde von dem Fahrer, der diesmal nicht Agent McBroody war (Keigo interessierte es im Moment aber nicht), zu einem der Gebäude eskortiert. Keigo war viel zu erschöpft und hatte viel zu große Schmerzen um sich das Gebäude näher anzusehen. Benommen betrat er das neue Bürogebäude, den Arm auf seiner Brust gestützt, bevor er in einen Raum abgeladen wurde, der sich wohl leicht unterhalb der Straße befand und der eindeutig Medizinische Geräte beherbergte. Keigo wollte sich schon wieder aufregen, bis er sich daran erinnerte, das es wohl wegen seiner Schulter war.

Eine Ärztin führte ihn zu einem der Betten und fing an seine Schulter zu untersuchen. Keigo sah es als Gelegenheit an, sich etwas umzusehen. Etwas was er das letzte mal als er hier war nicht wirklich getan hatte. Die Krankenstation von SHIELD war... gelinde Gesagt, sehr wie ein Krankenhaus, nur eben für Spione. Es war steril, nüchtern und mehr zweckmäßig als komfortabel eingerichtet. Keigo hätte es nicht anders erwartet. Sich umzusehen machte ihn müde, das Adrenalin sank und sein Körper entspannte sich endlich.

„Bitte leg dich hin Junge,..." sagte die Ärztin und wandte den Blick nicht von seiner Schulter ab. „...Agent Fujikawa wird gleich hier sein um mit dir zu reden. Davor müssen wir das hier noch wieder einrenken..."

„Oh, natürlich! Moment mal... Einrenken? Sie meinen... meine Schulter?"

Die Frau sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ja, deine Schulter! Jetzt sag nicht das du nicht gemerkt hasst das du dir die Schulter ausgekugelt hasst?"

Keigo versuchte mit den Schultern zu zucken, wobei ihm wieder sofort dieser höllische Schmerz in den Rücken fuhr. Sie hatte recht, seine Schulter war definitiv nicht da wo sie sein sollte. Die Ärztin sah ihn für ein paar Sekunden an bevor sich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nicht zu glauben." sagte sie genervt. „Jetzt entspann dich, sonst machst du es mir nur schwerer... jetzt zähl bis drei."

Bevor er auch nur anfangen konnte, hallte ein lautes Krachen, gefolgt von Keigos lautem Geschrei durch den Raum. Keigo brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen das er selbst gerade vor Qual schrie.

„AU SCHEISSE!" Keigo versuchte sein bestes um sich von Dr. Menschenquäler loszueisen, aber sie hielt ihn fest und sah ihn streng an während sie seinen Arm verband und abstützte. „War das wirklich nötig?"

Wie aufs Stichwort, öffnete sich die Tür und Fujikawa stürmte mit einer Besorgnis hinein, die Keigo noch nie zuvor bei dem Agenten gesehen hatte. Dr. Jekyll (wie Keigo sie in seinen Gedanken nannte) fixierte noch die Schlinge in die Keigo seinen Arm legen konnte und lies die beiden allein.

„Also los Waben-Mann..." sagte Keigo und der Agent sah ihn bei dem Namen fragend an. „Was ist gerade passiert?"

Fujikawa setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich hatte gehofft das du mir das sagen kannst. Wir haben Leute in das Einkaufszentrum geschickt in dem du warst. Aber du musst uns etwas über sie sagen. Irgendwelche Details oder Erkennungsmerkmale."

Vielleicht war es weil das Adrenalin endlich nachließ und er so erschöpft war. Aber er erinnerte sich an absolut jedes kleine Detail in den letzten zwei Stunden. Keigo hatte keine Ahnung, wie sein Gehirn das anstellte, aber sofort erzählte er langatmig und ausführlich jedes kleine Detail der Ereignisse in HD, wie in einem IMAX Katastrophenfilm. Von seinem Gespräch mit Kisukue, zu den leuchtenden Farben der fast leeren Eisdiele. Von der Wärme auf seiner Schulter wo Mizuiros Arm für mehr als 8 Minuten auflag bis zum Erdigen Geruch von Tagua Kimis Gürtel, der von etwas klinischem überdeckt war als sie ihn im Treppenhaus stellte. Diese paar Stunden fühlten sich wie Jahre, und wie nur ein paar Minuten gleichzeitig an. So konnte Keigo ehrlich gesagt nicht bestätigen ob es wirklich so war oder es sein Wunschdenken war. Aber was sollte er nun dem Agenten erzählen?

„Ich ging mit meinem Kumpel gerade zu dieser neuen Eisdiele in der neuen Einkaufspassage am Karakura-Park." fing er an zu erzählen. Seine Augen nicht fokussiert und schielend. „Dieses Mädchen, das ich nie zuvor gesehen habe, rief meinen Namen als wir gerade reingehen wollten. Ich sagte meinem Freund das er reingehen und drinnen auf mich warten soll. Sie sagte, Ihr Name wäre Tagua Kimi und sie wäre von SHIELD. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste ich das sie lügt und bin abgehauen!"

„Wir haben hier keine Tagua Kimi! Weder als Angestellte, noch als Decknamen..."

„Ja, ich weiß!"

Fujikawa sah ihn flehentlich an. „Und woher, konntest du das Ableiten?"

Hat der Agent etwa herausgefunden das Keigo hinter dem Mini-Cyber-Angriff steckt? Seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen der sich bemerkbar machte... Keigo konnte es nicht sagen! Dann wiederum, hob er die Hand um ihn 'absichtlich' so anzusehen als ob er ihn gar nicht erst verdächtigt. Scheiße. Keigo wusste es nicht. Er würde wohl aus diesen Agenten nie schlau werden. Die würden schon dafür sorgen das es nicht so weit kommt.

Er wollte wieder mit den Schultern zucken, verzog aber sofort das Gesicht als er wieder den Schmerz spürte. „Es schien einfach... nicht eure Vorgehensweise zu sein... Und ich konnte hören, das sie einen Akzent oder so etwas hatte. Koreanisch... vielleicht Chinesisch... ich weiß es nicht..."

Als er das hörte, tat Fujikawa das was wohl jeder Spion tut wenn er geschockt ist: er zuckte: „Was kannst du mir sonst über sie erzählen?"

„Brünette, mittellanges bis langes Haar, braune Augen, relativ klein... ich würde sagen eins vierundfünfzig bis eins fünfundfünfzig. Sie hatte einen hellblauen, kurzen Rock an. Ein weißes T-Shirt, hellrosane Daunenjacke..." zählte Keigo auf. „...eine Beige Handtasche glaube ich... Oder war sie malvenfarben? Ist das überhaupt eine Farbe? Jedenfalls war sie... um... Ich glaube sie hat etwas nach Erde oder Schlamm gerochen? Und nach Desinfektionsmittel. Da war auch so ein anderer Kerl der ihr half. Ein eins achtzig großer Kerl mit Bürstenschnitt, schwarzem Hemd und dicker Kapuzenjacke. Sie haben mich... wie ich ja sagte, verfolgt und ich bin weggerannt. Sie haben mich bis zum Einkaufszentrum am Karakura Honchou verfolgt und mich auf der Feuertreppe gestellt."

„Ich habe gehört das sie mit mir sprechen wollte."

„Ja, aber sie wusste nicht wer Sie sind? Sie hat Sie meinen Hehler genannt?"

Fujikawa runzelte die Stirn. Keigo hätte es nicht gestört, wenn sich in seinem Kopf nicht gerade die wildesten Theorien breitgemacht hätten. „Das will ich doch nicht hoffen. Und du hasst nicht gefragt, für wenn die beiden Arbeiten."

„Ich habe nicht ein Wort gesagt. Ich habe genug Krimis gesehen um zu wissen das je weniger ich weiß, desto besser!"

„Hmm... Gut! Falls es geht, musst du bitte alles aufschreiben." Keigo nickte als er das hörte. Fujikawa stand auf und zog etwas aus seiner Tasche, das sowohl ein Telefon, als auch ein Elektroschocker sein könnte. Keigo wollte es gar nicht herausfinden. Der Agent sah ihn einen Moment an, bevor er wieder stoisch wurde und er ganz eindeutig Keigos verletze Schulter ansah. Keigo wurde leicht mulmig. Er war es schließlich nicht gewöhnt von einem Geheimagenten so angestarrt zu werden. Ehrlichgesagt wäre es ihm lieber, wenn er nicht so in seine Seele starren würde.

„Haben die dir diese Verletzung zugefügt?" fragte der Agent schließlich, während er mit seinem Telefon ein Foto von seiner Schulter schoss.

„Oh,... ehm... Nein..."

Fujikawa nickte. „War es wirklich nötig runter zuspringen um zu entkommen?"

Keigjo fragte sich ob Fujikawa ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. „Vielleicht!" rief er zurück. „Mit einer gebrochenen Schulter kann ich leben, solange ich überhaupt lebe. Sie wissen schon... Leben. Soll was richtig tolles sein wenn man erst einmal die existenzielle Angst und die Pubertät hinter sich hat... habe ich mal gehört."

Der Agent sah ihn noch ein Weilchen an und war verlockt zu fragen ob er es auslassen kann. Dann, aus dem nichts... mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der zeigte das es ihm wirklich wehtat es zu sagen, sagte er: „Du hast SHIELD... heute einen großen Dienst geleistet, den nur wenige in deiner Situation tun würden. Besonders, nachdem du gestern erst gesagt hasst das du nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben willst. Dafür und für deine Verletzungen, sind wir bereit dich zu entschädigen. Was immer du willst und so lange es machbar ist, natürlich."

„Meine Schwester..."

„Wird bewacht! Zusammen mit deinen Freunden. Wir werden sicherstellen das ihnen nichts passiert!"

„Oh, vielen Dank ich... ich meine: Danke!" Keigo gab ein müdes lächeln von sich. SHIELD war nicht so quietsche rein wie sie vorgaben zu sein, aber wenigstens kannte er sie. Und Kisuke stand auch hinter ihm, also konnte er sicher sein das sie weder seiner Familie noch seinen Freunden etwas antun.

„Ich würde es außerdem sehr begrüßen, wenn du noch einmal deine Entscheidung bezüglich der SHIELD-Akademie überdenken würdest..."

„Wollen Sie mich verarschen?" schrie Keigo und wurde wieder wütend.

„...na um sicherzugehen das so etwas nicht wieder passiert. Nicht nur das unsere Organisation gefährdet war, auch dein Leben war in akuter Gefahr. Abgesehen von den wenigen Krav Maga Stunden die du hattest, bist du immer noch ein untrainierter Zivilist der..."

„...der sehr gut mit der Situation umgegangen ist. Das denke ich zumindest..."

„...und du bist dir nicht bewusst wie weit so manch einer gehen wird um das herauszufinden was wir von dir wissen. Keigo,..." Fujikawa klang immer unruhiger. „...das hätte heute wirklich ins Auge gehen können... und das ist es auch schon, für unzählige Andere. Du warst da draußen, umgeben von Zivilisten ohne Schutz, ohne Training und mit einem potenziellen Feind auf den Fersen. Verstehst du was ich meine?"

Nun... Wenn man es so betrachtet... Aber Keigo konnte nicht einfach so die die Karakura High verlassen und plötzlich so einer Akademie beitreten. Zugegeben, SHIELD hatte bis jetzt nicht von Ichigos und Co's Beteiligung an dem Zeug, das sie hier ja erforschen herausgefunden. Aber es heißt nicht das der Karrottenkopf nicht sofort verdacht schöpft und anfängt selbst herumzuschnüffeln. Egal ob er Superkräfte hatte oder nicht... Der Idiot hatte einen Helden-Komplex...

Es ging für Keigo darum sein ganzes Leben wegzugeben, um vor einem Feind beschützt zu werden der SHIELD wollte und nicht ihn. Nicht wirklich. Genau das sagte er dem Agenten vor ihm, der ihn still schweigend für nur etwa zwei Sekunden ansah, bevor er ihm anbot einfach seinen alten Vertrag wieder zu reaktivieren.

„Sie wissen schon das das Gegenteil von: 'Ich will nicht mit SHIELD arbeiten' ist, oder?"

„Herr Asano..." Fujikawa siezte ihn auf einmal wieder. „...eine Geheimorganisation hat sie auf dem Radar. Und ich kann Ihnen garantieren, das diese Leute bestimmt nicht die einzigen sind die über Sie Bescheid wissen. Sie wissen wie sie sie finden können. Und auch wenn SHIELD Sie und Ihre Familie beschützt, werden die wohl früher oder später einen Weg finden, mit Ihnen in Kontakt zu treten, sofern wir nicht genug Informationen über sie haben. Es gibt also zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder, wir lassen Sie komplett von der Bildfläche verschwinden und trainieren Sie in unserer Akademie, oder wir geben Ihnen Feld-Agenten-Training bis sie achtzehn sind damit sie hier bleiben können. Danach, können wir über ihre offizielle Rekrutierung und weitere Schritte sprechen."

„Offizielle Rekru... Sie wollen... MICH? Ich soll für Sie ein Agent werden?" Keigo sah ihn verdutzt an. Als ob die Spionage-Schule nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, aber Spionage-Arbeit war eine ganz andere Liga.

„Sie haben dich unterschätzt, es war gut das du das zu deinem Vorteil genutzt hasst. Aus einer solch prekären Situation zu entkommen indem du zwei Stockwerke tief..."

„Drei!" korrigierter er ihn schroff.

Fujikawa hielt kurz inne. „Drei Stockwerke eines Gebäudes. Und das mit nichts weiter als purer Institution. Ich will gar nicht daran denken was das nächste mal passieren könnte. Du warst ihre Option, aber sie haben versagt. Und zwar weil du das nicht zugelassen hasst. Und das ohne Training. Das nächste mal werden diese Leute härtere Geschütze auffahren und das meine ich wörtlich. Deine Kampf- oder Fluchtinstinkte haben dich heute noch gerettet, also bitte in Gottes Namen: Lass uns dich trainieren!"

Der Agent sah so aus als wolle er sich die Haare ausreißen. Stattdessen riss er sich aber zusammen und rückte seinen Anzug gerade. Scheiße, dachte sich Keigo. Wie beschissen ist das den?

Keigo wusste bereits das er einknicken würde. Er war gerade einmal einen Tag hier raus und wurde schon wieder hineingerissen. Aber Fujikawas Worte machten auch Sinn. Bald würden noch mehr von diesen Leuten aufkreuzen und Probleme machen. Dann müsse Kisuke die Sache regeln. Zweifelsfrei würde die Übernatürliche-Truppe irgendwann dahinter kommen und sie würden Keigo auf Lebzeiten hassen, wenn sie ihn nicht sofort umbringen. Und wenn erst einmal die Soul Society herausfindet was Sache ist, dann wäre er erst wirklich am Arsch!

Andernfalls, wenn er wirklich SHIELD beitritt, müsste er es sowieso Kisuke wissen lassen, weil er alleine die Sache niemals gebacken bekommt. Und er müsste noch mehr vor seinen Freunden verheimlichen. Geheimnisse zu haben macht nur so lange Spaß, bis man nicht einen hohen Preis dafür Zahlen muss. Und Ichigo würde sowieso bald irgendwann die Wahrheit herausfinden und daran wollte er gar nicht denken.

Hinzu kam aber auch noch, das Keigo SHIELD schon rein aus Prinzip immer noch nicht vertraute. Er versuchte die vielen Male, als sie seinen Arsch gerettet haben, zu ignorieren. Wurden diese Situationen ja rein technisch gesehen, durch sie selbst verursacht. Es bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er musste sich erst einmal ausruhen und in ruhe darüber nachdenken. Und er musste mit Urahara reden, bevor er etwas dummes macht.

Es war schon ein gewundener Gedanke zu glauben das SHIELD Kimi und ihren Bodyguard losschickt nur um ihn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Keigo konnte sich nicht vorstellen das er so wichtig war, das sie so viel aufwand betreiben. Aber es war auch die Art und Weise wie SHIELD vorgehen würde. Oder zumindest wie Spione vorgehen würden. Ugh...

„Ich muss zuerst darüber nachdenken." murmelte er nach einer Weile. Fujikawa nickte zustimmend.

„Eigentlich würde ich sagen, das zu dir so viel Zeit nehmen kannst wie du willst. Aber die Zeit rennt uns davon. Außerdem werden wir nur deine volle Zusage akzeptieren." mit diesen Worten lief der Agent zur Tür und wies ihn per Geste an zu gehen. „In der Zwischenzeit, würdest du bitte..."

Keigo stöhnte.

SHIELD hielt sein Wort und stellte Leute ab um sein Haus zu bewachen. Durchs Fenster beobachtete Keigo eine Frau, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte, wie diese mit einem Hund durch die Gasse hinter dem Haus spazieren ging. Eine Stoische Frau, mittleren Alters die einen dicken grauen Wintermantel und schwere Winterstiefel trug. Ganz anders als Kimi. Das war definitiv SHIELD Material. Keigo lächelte ihr zu, was sie mit einer Art Grimasse beantwortete und er ging zurück um mit seinem Tag weiter zumachen.

Bald sollte Kon vorbeikommen um die Broschüre der Akademie abzuholen, so wie Urahara es angekündigt hatte. Aber Keigo hatte keine Ahnung wie der Typ hier herkommen soll, wenn Ichigo doch in seinem eigenen Körper war. Vielleicht in einem neuen, anderen Gigai. Keigo musste einfach die Augen offen halten. Nicht zu vergessen das sowohl SHIELD als auch Nicht-SHIELD ihn bestimmt noch weiter beobachteten und seine Besuche bei Urahara nun nicht mehr möglich waren. Also schrieb Keigo einen Brief in dem er alles erzählt was passiert war um diesen Kon mitzugeben, wenn dieser jemals aufkreuzt. Was um etwa 4 Uhr Nachmittags der Fall war, kurz nachdem er von der Schule heim kam.

Mizuiro hatte ihn den ganzen Tag mit diesem beleidigten und überraschenderweise verletztem Gesichtsausdruck angesehen. Keigo hätte sich schlecht gefühlt, wäre er nicht derjenige Gewesen dem man so oft etwas verheimlicht hat und der wusste wie sich das anfühlt. Also lächelte er einfach nur und sagte nichts.

Wie sich herausstellte, mussten Gigais wohl ein überflüssiges Gut sein, wenn sogar ausgestopfte Stofftiere diesen Job machen können. Den Keigo war sehr überrascht als er die Tür öffnete und einen Plüsch-Löwen sah, der eine Schulmädchenuniform trug und die Hände auf die Hüften gestemmt hatte.

„Was... ist den mit dir passiert?"

„Nichts ist passiert! Das ist mein Körper!"

Keigo wollte loslachen. Wer wollte es wirklich. Aber er hielt sich so gut es ging zurück um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und ging sicher das keiner sie beobachtete während er ihn hinein scheuchte.

Herr Gott, ist das sein Leben? Ist das die Realität?

„Also... der Chef meinte du hättest irgendetwas das du mir geben sollst?" rief Kon, Keigo zischte ihn an ruhig zu sein. „Was? Ich sage doch nur was Sache ist. Und damit du es weißt ich bin kein Laufbursche! Also sagst du Ura... mmmgh!"

Keigo brachte die laute Nervensäge mit einem Sofakissen zum Schweigen und trug ihn in sein Zimmer. Dort stopfte er die Broschüre und den Brief in Kons Füllung und ignorierte dabei dessen Proteste bevor er ihn wieder raus brachte.

„Ich lasse dich erst gehen wenn du mir versprichst, den Mund zu halten." Keigo versuchte so drohend wie möglich zu klingen, ohne dabei Kon gleichzeitig wegen seiner albernen Verkleidung auszulachen. Wer auch immer ihm das angezogen hatte, meinte es nicht gut mit ihm. Er konnte es nachempfinden.

Nach einem letzten Versuch, sich loszueisen maulte Kon etwas was wie eine Zustimmung klang und Keigo nahm vorsichtig das Kissen weg um es wieder auf die Couch zu werfen.

„Was sollte den das den?!" maulte Kon sowieso.

War es die Art wie Keigo andere behandelt? Er war sich nun sicher zu verstehen, warum sich seine Freunde so verhielten. Gott noch mal, es gab zwei von ihm.

„Nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Jetzt geh, und sei vorsichtig wenn du das Haus verlässt. Versuch auf gar keinen Fall Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, von niemandem. Hallte dich von kleinen Mädchen und alten Säcken fern. Geh einfach direkt zu Urahara, okay? Wir können ja später zusammen in die Spielhalle gehen oder sonst was."

„Wirklich? Toll! Okay, mach ich! Aber nimm es bloß nicht zurück!"

„Ich schwöre. Und jetzt los! Zack zack... Und lass dich nicht erwischen!" sagte er noch dem Löwen, der erheitert durch den Flur davonging. Okay, also der Typ war definitiv ein weiterer Keigo. Nun ja, wenigstens wusste er wie er mit ihm umgehen kann...

Keigo wurde aufgefordert, so viel möglich zu Hause zu sein um SHIELD die Überwachung leichter zu machen. Also beschränkte sich alles was er tat auf Hausaufgaben und Videospiele spielen. Er war noch zufrieden damit. Die Sorge das ihn jemand angreift und jemand wirklich jeden seiner Schritte beobachtet, versuchte er zu unterdrücken. Aber er hatte nun auch eine ganze Woche um über Fujikawas Angebot nachzudenken und zu warten.

Und schon war er gelangweilt.

In einem Affekt, lief Keigo zurück in sein Zimmer, zog sich eine Sporthose und ein T-Shirt an und fing an Push-Ups zu machen...

Nach kurzer Zeit hörte er jedoch auf und schloss seine Tür ab. Er war zwar aufgefordert so viel wie möglich zu Hause zu bleiben und er genoss es wirklich, vor allem da Mizuho für zwei Tage weg war. Doch er war schon gelangweilt. So lief er in einem Affekt zu seinem Laptop, öffnete sein Online-Profil und schrieb eine Nachricht.

xxRaizerDelicatexxx: _Hey! Lange nicht gesehen! Wie stehts?_

Kuneida_R:... _leck mich..._ Dann eine kurze Pause. _… na gut. Was willst du?_

Bitte um Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Asano Keigo war ein größerer Haufen Widersprüche als Kisuke jemals sich hätte vorstellen können. Der Junge verwandelte sich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen von einer aufdringlichen Nervensäge in einen bösartigen Finsterling. Von einem schüchternen Feigling zu einem furchterregenden Kämpfer. Von einem der davonrennt um seine eigene Haut zu retten, zu einem der wagemutig das nächstbeste Schwert greift um sich gegen einen tyrannischen Gott zu wehren, der ihn bloß mit seiner Anwesenheit hätte pulverisieren können. Und das alles im gleichen Atemzug. Gar nicht zu schweigen von der Tatsache das er eigentlich mit SHIELD abgeschlossen hatte, aber nun von anderen Geheimdiensten durch Einkaufszentren gejagt wird.

Kisuke las den Brief noch drei weitere male bevor er sich seine müden Augen rieb. Eine Angewohnheit die er vor nicht einmal 72 Stunden angefangen hatte. Nicht einmal das ganze Kurosaki Isshin Getue oder die Soul Society regten ihn so sehr auf. Es lag auch an Keigos plötzlicher Aufrichtigkeit ihm die bitter schmeckende Wahrheit über seine Vergangenheit ins Gesicht zu spucken und die ihn dazu trieb, sich zurückzuziehen um seinen Augen etwas ruhe zu gönnen.

Nicht zu vergessen, das Keigo nicht mehr der einzige Jugendliche war der regelmäßig im Laden aufkreuzte um um Hilfe zu bitten. Keine zwei Wochen vorher, tauchte Karin Kurosaki auf. Das Reiatsu drang förmlich aus ihr heraus. Sie fragte ob es einen Weg gebe das zu stoppen, damit sie nicht weiter ein Hollow-Köder ist. Kisuke fasste sich ein Herz und entschloss sich ihr zu helfen, (er fühlte sich schuldig für die Entschuldigungen die die Soul Society eigentlich ihrem Bruder schuldete) und versorgte sie mit Materialien um ihr Reiatsu wann immer nötig zu unterdrücken. Seither kam sie regelmäßig. Behauptete immer das die Schule früher aus war. Kisuke sah wenn jemand ein sicheres Plätzchen brauchte, so hieß er sie immer willkommen.

Asano hingegen, war eine völlig andere Liga. Ein Haufen Leichtsinnigkeit und scharfer Institution, eingepackt in einem spirituell sehr sensitiven, zerbrechlichen menschlichen Körper. Er war der frustrierteste, unentschlossenste, feigste Teenager, dem Kisuke je begegnet ist. Ichigo mit eingeschlossen.

Ichigo jedoch hatte die Entschuldigung, das er der wohl stärkste 16-jährige in der Welt der Lebenden und der Toten war. Komplikationen gehörten da dazu. Kisuke hatte Ichigos selbst aufopferndes Handeln vorausgesehen. Ein Grund weshalb Yoruichis Eingreifen, während seiner Infiltrierung der Soul Society, ein Geschenk des Himmels war. Sie war es die ihn so lange im Griff hatte wie sie konnte, und das ging so weit das Ichigo anfing Respektvoller zu werden und auf seinen Instinkt hören konnte. Es war nicht die beste Lösung um die Leichtsinnigkeit die in Kurosakis Adern floss zu bekämpfen, doch es half den Schaden einzugrenzen. Nicht zu vergessen das Ichigo ein Märtyrer war wie er im Bilderbuch stand. Ein Anzeichen das Urahara schon bei vielen vielen Shinigami vor ihm gesehen hatte. Also plante er entsprechend. Und es wirkte auch ausreichend. Also konnte Kisuke Ichigo völlig verstehen: All diese Kraft und die Gottesgleichen Fähigkeiten, beschränkt auf einen kompakten Körper und ein fragiles Gemüt waren genug Zündstoff für Fehler.

Keigo hingegen, war ein Mensch. Kein Menschenjunge sollte so furchterregend unberechenbar sein. Mann darf ihn nicht falsch verstehen: Kisuke hatte nie auf ihre Rasse hinab gesehen oder dergleichen. Schließlich war auch er so etwas wie ein Produkt ihrer gelebten Leben und er wusste das verspielten die auch nicht so einfach. SHIELD war ein Paradebeispiel dafür. Wie der Mann in dem fliegenden Metallanzug, der erst kürzlich einen Terroristen im Mittleren Osten geschnappt haben soll, der ebenfalls keine Superkräfte hatte.

Asano war wie eine Wild-Card die möglicherweise regiert werden musste, wobei man aber auch Abstriche machen musste. Nicht weil er übermütig war,... bei Yamamotos Bart nochmal... das wäre so viel einfacher wenn es so wäre. Es war weil er völlig ahnungslos war von seinem Potenzial das er zu einer Gefahr werden könnte.

SHIELD hatte dies herausgefunden. Noch bevor Kisuke selbst die Chance dazu hatte und pickte Keigo auf, bevor irgendjemand anders es konnte. Oder vielleicht war es auch SHIELDS Einfluss, die Asanos neuerliche Wandlung ausgelöst hatte.

Das zumindest, war es was der Junge angedeutet hatte, als er ihm seine Kontakte zu SHIELD und sein Handeln der letzten Monate gestand. Nun tat er so als wüsste er nicht, warum SHIELD ihm auch noch einen Tag zeit gab. Und Kisuke gab zu das er in den letzten drei Tagen (verdammt das war schon drei Tage her), sich mehr mit der Frage beschäftigte warum sie ausgerechnet auf Keigo gekommen sind, wo sie doch ganz einfach eine ganze Horde von Meta-Menschen im gleichen Klassenzimmer fanden.

Keigo hatte erwähnt das er ihnen 'nicht alles' erzählt hatte. Klar die Soul Society und die Hollows ja... aber er verlor nie ein Wort über seine Freunde. Er ging davon aus das es denen nur um die Hollows geht, weil die ja den größeren Schaden anrichteten. Ob es SHIELD wirklich darum ging wusste er nicht.

Es gab viele für Kisuke das er entschlüsseln musste während sie einen Plan schmiedeten. Keigo schob er erst einmal hinten an und fokussierte sein Handeln darauf, seinen Frieden mit der Seireitei aufrechtzuerhalten und SHIELD damit zu drohen, ihnen wehzutun wenn sie die Grenze noch einmal dermaßen überschreiten. Falls dies nicht wirkt, so hatte er noch einen Ausweichplan. Asanos sozialpolitische Verstrickungen rutschten immer mehr beiseite, Kisuke hätte nämlich nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt und ohne zögern die gesamte Erinnerung dieser Organisation ausgelöscht falls sie die Seelen Welt in irgendeiner Form bedroht hätten. Aber SHIELD war nicht dumm. Sie beschlossen nicht weiter Däumchen zu drehen und Kisukes Gnadenfrist dazu zu nutzen, Keigo in ihre sogenannte Akademie zu locken. Mit Broschüren!

Kisuke brauchte ganze zwei Stunden, nachdem er den Brief erhalten hatte, um zu realisieren das Asano nicht der einzige war den Kisuke wohl falsch eingeschätzt und unterschätzt hatte. Aber aus völlig anderen Gründen. Während Keigo sich nicht erklären konnte, warum er so wertvoll und nützlich für SHIELD und andere Organisationen war, verbrachte Kisuke jede wache Minute damit sich selbst dafür zu rügen das er nicht früher realisiert hat das die scheiße verdammt noch mal Asano ausgesucht haben: Der Junge stank schon förmlich nach Material!

Jetzt mal abgesehen von der Persönlichkeit, hatte Keigo die Ausdauer, die Agilität und das Tempo um jede der Anforderungen zu erfüllen. Er dachte schnell und hatte ein Temperament das wirklich aus sich hinausging wenn es darauf ankam. Unbewusst saugte er Informationen wie ein Schwamm auf und verarbeitete diese der Situation entsprechend sehr schnell. Er musste wohl wissen wie er sich in deren Sicherheitssysteme hacken konnte und hatte taktisches Wissen über die sensiblen, übernatürlichen Kreaturen und Phänomene und er hatte ein gute Erinnerungsvermögen und seine Wunden heilten überdurchschnittlich schnell.

Das waren alle Fakten die nur verschwommen vor ihnen ans Licht kamen, seit der Jugendliche in Karakuras einzige halbwegs vernünftige Verteidigungs-Einheit gezwungen wurde. Keigo hatte Zeit und die Zeit bewies das all seine Qualitäten wahr waren. Von seinem eigenen 'wie-auch-immer' gegen Aizen, bis hin zu seinem Eindringen in seinen Laden mit einer Brechstange um seinen besten Freund zu verteidigen.

Keigo war schon immer das und noch viel mehr. Im Nachhinein betrachtet erinnerte sich Kisuke auch daran. Aber er war auch sehr selektiv in seiner Tapferkeit. Keigo zeigte nie sein volles Potenzial auf einmal, aber brach damit immer wieder einmal raus. Er war der perfekte Kandidat für jemanden der unterschätzt wird und Leute wie Urahara davon abhält das gesamte Bild zu erkennen. Weder er, noch Keigo selbst so dachte er, könnten voraussehen wann der Junge plötzlich so eine 180 Grad Drehung macht und, wie erst kürzlich passiert, von einem Gebäude springt und mit ausgekugelter Schulter einfach davonläuft.

Kisuke ist sehr alt und sehr erfahren. Er sollte eigentlich nicht überrascht sein das die Situation sich so entwickelt. Doch nun bereitete ihn der Gedanke Kopfschmerzen und ein bitterer Nachgeschmack breitete sich auf seiner Zunge aus, weil er so Blind war für das was sich direkt vor seiner Nase abgespielt hat. Es war nicht das erste mal und es würde wohl auch nicht das letzte mal sein. Jedenfalls war nicht nur er, sondern auch SHIELD und jemand anders der vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht SHIELD war, von einem unscheinbaren Jugendlichen geschlagen worden der über eine große Sammlung an Party Tricks drauf hatte und heikle Wandlungen vollführen konnte. Also waren entweder er und jede andere Überwachungs-Dienst Idioten, oder Keigo Asano war es wirklich wert das man sich ihn genauer ansieht.

„Du siehts aus wie etwas das eine Katze rausgewürgt hat." Kisuke ärgerte sich über die tiefe Stimme die aus dem kleinen schwarzen Tier herauskam das gerade in den Raum kam. Yoruichi sah leicht erheitert aus während sie auf Uraharas Schultern sprang und sich um seinen Hals legte, wobei sie deutlich spüren konnte das er extrem verspannt war.

„Der Witz wird nie Lustig sein!" antwortete er und schob sofort die Broschüre beiseite. Es war dabei nicht wirklich eine richtige Broschüre. Eine weitere Sache aus der Kisuke nicht schlau wurde. Wenn er der Kopf einer Geheimdienstorganisation wäre, würde er leichtgläubige Personen nicht mit so etwas mondänem wie Broschüren locken.

„Der Witz war doch von dir?!"

„Ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung!"

„Was ist dir den für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte sie als sie auf den Tisch sprang und die Papiere sah.

Kisuke haderte damit sie in die Sache wieder hineinzuziehen. Seine Schritte waren taktisch und das eine Mal als er sich ein bisschen hatte von seinen Emotionen Leiten lassen, hatte dazu geführt das er in die Menschenwelt verbannt wurde. Aber, Kisuke würde sich auch etwas besser fühlen wenn er wüsste das Yoruichi an seiner Seite hätte. Er würde ihr ihr Leben anvertrauen und er wusste das sie die beste Feldkämpferin war die es gab. Aber er würde es sich auch niemals verzeihen wenn ihr dabei irgendetwas zustoßen würde. Mit Keigo, SHIELD und der anderen Organisation würde er schon alleine klar kommen, auch wenn es ihn viel mehr Kraft kostete als er aufbringen konnte. Es war nichtsdestotrotz machbar. Auch ohne Erinnerungsaustausch. Kisuke verstand Ursache und Folge von solch einem drastischen Schritt, trotz seiner früheren Abhängigkeit davon.

Er konnte jeden Geheimdienst der sich entwickelt hat, seit dem was die Menschen als ihren 2. Weltkrieg bezeichneten, zusammenlegen und anfangen. Aber es war viel zu viel Arbeit. Aber weil Kisuke die Konsequenzen von übernatürlichem Einfluss in der Menschenwelt nicht viel früher berücksichtigt hat, brauchte er noch ein paar zusätzliche Karten. Irgendwann würde es sowieso zum unvermeidlichen Showdown kommen der beide Welten miteinander Kollidieren lassen wird. Egal ob heute, nächstes Jahr oder in fünfzig Jahren.

Und er würde jede Hilfe benötigen die er kriegen konnte. Sprich Keigo Asano... und Yoruichi...

„Ich bin nicht so gut im Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnen wie ich dachte!" sagte er und zog die Akten hervor die er gerade über SHIELD und Keigo ausgedruckt hatte.

Kisuke erkannte sofort an der Form ihrer Schnauze das sie das sehr amüsant fand: „Ich hätte damit schon viel früher gerechnet!"

Kisuke gab ihr eine kurze Zusammenfassung über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage die Yoruichis Faszination aber auch ihr Entsetzen ansteigen ließen. Aber sie war schon immer gut darin das zu verbergen und tat so als ob sie das nicht beeindruckte.

„Und du bist dir Sicher das er Junge eine Hilfe ist?" fragte sie, während sie sich irgendwann wieder in einen Menschen verwandelte. Kisuke wartete ein bisschen bis er ihr etwas zum überziehen anbot und genoss lieber etwas den Anblick.

„Zumindest ist er ein Anfang. Kein Anderer Plan hat bisher funktioniert, zumindest laut ihm. Aber sowieso scheint alles auf ihn zurück zulaufen." sagte Kisuke. „Selbst der Plan den ich für ihn hatte hat sich seit der Verfolgungsjagd von gestern erledigt. Wenn ich nicht auf ihn aufpasse, könnte er eine Entscheidung treffen die unvorhersehbare Folgen für mein Leben hatte. Ich weiß also nicht wie das für uns endet."

Seine Partnerin sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Also, ist er irgendjemand der gefährlich werden könnte! Wir müssen das sofort mit der Soul Society diskutieren. Unverzüglich. Ich weiß du willst sie da vorerst raus halten, aber sie werden nicht sehr erfreut sein wenn die Sache eskaliert. Erinnerst du dich nicht daran wie sie auf die Sache mit den blauen Außerirdischen reagiert haben?"

„Ach ja... Unohana-taichou musste viele Überstunden machen um die vielen Shinigami zu versorgen die beinahe in diesem Krieg ausgelöscht wurden. Gut das der Götterkapitän aufgetaucht ist und uns die Sache abgenommen hat. Ist sie immer noch da?" Kisuke war dadurch das er mit den Visords so viele Probleme hatte, zu beschäftigt als das er das ganze Fiasko überschauen konnte. Das musste er aber auch noch angehen.

Yoruichi kratzte sich am Kopf: „Ich glaube sie ist immer noch dort gefangen." sagte sie schulterzuckend, „Nicht unser Problem im Moment. Was soll ich tun?"

„Nun, jetzt wo du fragst... Behalte den Jungen im Auge! Sag ihm das ich dich geschickt hätte und geh sicher das er nichts dummes anstellt."

Yoruichi grinste wie sie es immer tat... wie ein alles wissender Hai. Sie streckte sich noch mal bevor sie wieder in ihre Tierische Form zurück schrumpfte und auf die Fensterbank hüpfte.

„Als ob das jemals funktioniert hätte?" maulte sie noch bevor sie raus sprang.

Kisuke sah ihr noch hinterher während sie in Richtung Keigos Wohnung davonlief. Es gab so viel das er zu erledigen hatte. Und Keigo Asano war nur der Anfang...

Bitte um Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Am Mittwoch kam Kuneida Ryo letztendlich vorbei. Einen Laptop in der einen Hand und einen finsteren übelgelaunten Gesichtsausdruck, der sich sofort in Sorge verwandelte als sie Keigo und seinen bandagierten Arm sah.

Die 'guten' Drogen für seine Schulter wurden gerade heute durch eher Mittelmäßige ersetzt und gerade dies setzte Keigo sehr zu. Es war der Zeitpunkt als er merkte das er seinem Körper doch zu viel zugemutet hatte als er diese drei Stockwerke hinunter gesprungen war. Nicht nur das besagte Schulter in eine Richtung gedreht wurde, in der sie nie hätte sein sollen: Seine gesamte Rechte Körperhälfte war geschunden und mit Blutergüssen übersät, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte. Keigo bereute sichtlich seine Handlung und die Tatsache seinen Körper so sehr überstrapaziert zu haben. Und die Tatsache das die Heizung im Haus gerade für Wartungsarbeiten abgestellt war, machte die Sache auch nicht besser.

Keigo seuftze begrüßend, während er zur Seite trat um Ryo reinzulassen und schloss die Tür wobei er seine Knochen eher noch mehr überstrapazierte.

„Keigo, was ist passiert?" fragte Ryo während sie ins Wohnzimmer gingen. Unter Schmerzen wickelte sich Keigo wieder in seine Decke ein, in die er vorher auch schon lag und tat sein bestes um seinen Arm zu schonen. Die verdammte Schulter war sichtlich lädiert.

„Ich war zu leichtsinnig." murmelte er. „Ich glaube, ich hielt mich wohl für unverwundbar oder so. Ich war ein Dummkopf!"

Ryo stand auf und setzte sich neben ihn, um ihn unsicher und vorsichtig über die Schulter zu streicheln. Keigo hob mitleiderregend den Kopf und hielt ihn unter ihre Hand. „Bitte streichle mich, ich brauche etwas Zuneigung!"

Ryo schnaufte und zog sofort ihre Hand wieder weg. „Nein, ich will nicht!"

Keigo begriff sofort das seine Aktion nicht zu dem führen würde was er sich wünschte und schnaufte unruhig. Sofort schielte er zum Laptop und zeigte ihr mit der anderen Hand das sie ihn einschalten sollte. Stattdessen sah sie ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Das letzte mal als du mich um einen Gefallen gebeten hast, musste ich mir einen neuen Laptop kaufen. Ich glaube ich verdiene erst einmal eine Erklärung."

Ryo hatte nicht gerade unrecht. Aber er benötigte ihren Computer wirklich, weil dies das wahrscheinlich einzige Gerät war das nicht mit seinem möglicherweise schon angezapften Netzwerk verbunden war um damit zu arbeiten. Dann wiederum, konnte er ja auch einfach mit Stift und Papier arbeiten, was ganz bestimmt weniger möglich war zu hacken. Aber Keigo wusste auch das seine linke Hand nicht gerade gut im schreiben war während seine rechte Hand, die eigentlich seine Schreibhand war, nicht zu gebrauchen war. Keigo griff nach der Fernbedienung auf dem Couchtisch und drehte die Lautstärke des Fernsehers so hoch, das es schon auf die Nerven ging. Dann wies er Ryo an ihm den Schreibblock und den Stift vom Küchentisch zu holen. Ryo, gelobt sei sie, stellte keine Fragen außer genervt zu seufzen und tat wie ihr aufgetragen.

Keigos linke Hand zitterte während er schrieb. In seiner wohl scheußlichsten Schrift schrieb er: _Vielleicht verwanzt._

Ryo war schon immer viel cleverer, was ihr so manchen Ärger ersparte. Aber sie begriff auch sofort die Zusammenhänge. Der Schock war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben während sie Keigo den Stift aus der Hand riss und hastig notierte: _Mein Laptop bleibt geschlossen! Sind hier Kameras?_

Keigo seufzte. Die Frage war fair.

_Nicht sicher! Könnte sein!_

_Wieso bin ich hier?_

_Ich bin von einem Gebäude gesprungen und hab mir die Schulter ausgekugelt._

„WAS?!" schrie Ryo laut raus als sie es las, fing sich aber wieder und fing wieder an mit zitternden Augen zu schreiben: _Warum?_

_Wurde verfolgt_, schrieb er zurück. Nun schien sie ein bisschen zu bereuen das sie ihm nicht den Kopf gekrault hatte.

Hastig schrieb Ryo, _die von denen wir gesprochen haben?_

War das ihr ernst? Über die sie gesprochen haben? Das war ihre Definition davon das sie fast das Japanische Hauptquartier von SHIELD lahmgelegt hätten? Ihre Fähigkeiten mal beiseite gelegt, Keigo war sich sicher das Ryo eine furchtbare Spionin wäre.

Dann wiederum, getrieben von dem Schmerz in seiner Schulter, musste er auch an sich denken. SHIELD wollte ihn ja verdammt noch mal anheuern.

_Nein, andere. Kann gerade das Haus nicht verlassen. Brauche deine Hilfe._

Er sah Ryo an, das der Gedanke daran in die Sache hineingezogen zu werden, sie sehr verunsicherte. Keigo war auch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken sie da hineinzuziehen, war er sich doch bewusst das sie sich ja selbst dazu entschlossen hatte sich aus dem Übernatürlichen-Drama herauszuhalten, auch wenn sie zumindest ein bisschen wusste was vor sich ging. Es war nicht so das er sie da hineinziehen wollte... es ging nur darum, bei all dem was Kisuke und SHIELD ihm erzählt darüber erzählt hatten das sie ihm helfen würden, er für sich selbst einen Notausgang schafft. Nur für den Fall das die Sache sich wieder herumdrehe. Für den Rest der Welt, war Kuneida Ryo Keigos 'So-was-wie-eine-Freundin', was auch wenn es viele überraschend fanden, niemandem passte da natürlich alle davon ausgingen das die 'Muggel' in ihrer Gruppe sich ja gegenseitig Daten würden. Für sie war Keigo immernoch der laute, nervtötende Klassenclown (was ehrlich gesagt ihm gerade zugute kam, da er nun eine gewisse Reputation hatte lustig zu sein) und Ryo war ein ruhiger, die Sache ruhig analysierender Nerd der wohl irgendwie mit Keigo kompatibel zu sein schien. Urahara könnte sie ja verdächtigen etwas mit seinen Angelegenheiten zu tun zu haben. Aber soweit Keigo wusste, war Ryo sehr wohl in der Lage auf sich aufzupassen. Das hatte sie ja auch schon getan bevor er in ihr Leben eingedrungen war.

Sie immer noch auszunutzen schmeckte ihm nicht, also machte Keigo ihr klar das sie jederzeit nein sagen konnte wenn sie wollte. Außer heute, wo sie zweifelsfrei und ungefragt von dem einen oder anderen nach Hause verfolgt würde.

Keigo vermittelte so gut es ging und sah eine Mischung aus Furcht und Wut in ihrem Gesicht. Sie war berechtigt angepisst und er würde unter seinem temporären Hausarrest noch ein Weilchen zu knabbern haben. So erklärte er so gut es ging alles ohne ihr von SHIELD oder Urahara zu erzählen. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war alles was Keigo tun konnte, ihr einen Verlegenen Blick zu zuwerfen der mit Erschöpfung gemischt war.

„Du benutzt deine Verletzungen als Verhandlungsmittel, oder nicht?" antworte nachdem sie eine Minute lang nach seiner Entschuldigung geschwiegen hatte.

„Vielleicht..." antwortete er und richtete sich vorsichtig auf, wobei er jegliches Gefühl in seiner Linken Körperhälfte verlor. Langsam wurde es albern. „Hilf mir in mein Zimmer?" er versuchte wieder die Mitleiderregende Tour und dieses mal seufzte Ryo aufgebend und half ihm aufzustehen. Den Fernseher immer noch laut gestellt und vergessen.

Sie betraten sein Zimmer wo Keigo zu seinem Schreibtisch ging, seine Sachen durchging und einen Umschlag mit einem von ihm Geschriebenen Brief heraus kramte. Er hatte ihn am Tag vorher verfasst, als das Morphium immer noch durch seine Adern floss und den Schmerz stark genug eindämmten damit er schreiben konnte. Es war eine sehr stark Zensierte Version der Ereignisse, im Gegensatz zu dem was er Urahara geschrieben hatte, und einige... man könnte sie Anweisungen nennen, aber das war übertrieben. Es war mehr wie eine Zu-Erledigen-Liste für den Fall das sie sich das traut und für den Fall der Fälle. Keigo mag in der Vergangenheit ein Idiot gewesen sein, aber wenigstens dachte er voraus.

„Der hier ist für dich..." sagte er als ihr den Umschlag reichte. „Sei vorsichtig damit, und sobald du ihn gelesen hasst dann..."

„Kapiert!" sagte Ryo und ersparte ihm den Rest. Sie hatte selbst genau so viele Action-Filme gesehen wie er und er war sich sicher das sie mit Freude über dem brennenden Brief Marschmallows rösten wird und das aus purer Boshaftigkeit. Der Herr wusste, das sie sich das verdient hatte.

Sein erleichtertes Aufatmen lies Ryo den Kopf schütteln und so zerrte sie ihn zurück auf die Couch und kraulte ihm den Kopf so wie sie versprochen hatte das sie es nicht tun würde. Keigo verdiente ihre Freundschaft nicht. Besonders nachdem war heute war. Er ignorierte ihren Giftigen Blick als er das Wasser annahm das sie ihm brachte. Sie blieben noch ein paar Stunden in dem kalten Wohnzimmer und sahen sich verschiedene Reality-Serien an bevor sie sich eher ruppig verabschiedete.

„Sollte wieder etwas passieren..." fing sie an während sie ihre Sachen packte. „...werde ich es Tatsuki erzählen. Und die wird es Ichigo erzählen. Und der wird..."

„Oh, Gott! Bitte nicht! Alles aber bloß das nicht!" grölte Keigo. Zuerst Mizuiro und nun das. Herr Gott noch mal. Nur weil Ichigo mal ein Allmächtiges etwas war, bedeutete nicht das er wusste wie er die Sache löst. Keigo wusste, aus Erfahrung, das Geheimdienste nicht so tickten wie er.

„Dann würde ich an deiner Stelle besser aufpassen Asano. Das war jetzt Strike Zwei!" warnte ihn Ryo in irgendwie zutraulich Süßer Art. Nicht aus Ärger, sondern eher aus Sorge.

Sorge um Keigo, wenn man es genau nahm.

Keigo war klar, wenn sein Klassenkamerad von Typen mit großen Waffen beobachtet werden würde, wäre er ja auch besorgt.

„Kommst du morgen zur Schule?" fragte sie. Keigo hatte seit Montag gefehlt, weil die Medikamente ihn doch sehr benebelten.

„Ja, vielleicht!" murmelte er als Antwort. Er fühlte sich langsam wirklich gestresst, aber damit seine Schulter besser abheilt musste es wohl so sein.

Sie ging danach und zog die Tür hinter sich sorgfältig zu. Keigo war jedoch im Moment so Paranoid das er die Tür und das Schloss noch ein paar Mal überprüfte.

Er fühlte sich einsam, während er zum Sofa zurück lief. Ryo hier zu haben lies ihn zumindest einmal vergessen wie unehrlich er gegenüber anderen war... zumindest seit Weihnachten. Sie war diejenige die 'ihn' sah anstatt der Nervensäge, einem potenziellen Agenten, oder dem Underdog (oder was Urahara auch immer in ihm sah). Sie wüsste über seine Beweggründe, auch wenn sie diese nicht verstand und sie half ihm ohne wirklich selbst einen Plan zu haben. Auch wenn sie natürlich neugierig und misstrauisch war, was ihr ja auch nicht zu verübeln war.

Doch jetzt war sie fort und Keigo war wieder allein. Immer noch die Frage stellend ob er SHIELD beitreten soll, lieber Urahara vertrauen sollte, oder zu Gott zu beten das er nicht wie Ichigo endet. Das weder seine Eltern noch seine Schwester da waren schmerzte ihm auch. Scheiße,... er vermisste Mizuho.

Keigo hatte das Gefühl das Mizuho wissen könnte was zu tun wäre. Sie würde ihm ganz bestimmt anbrüllen das er aus der Scheiße raus kommen sollte und die Sache 'wie ein Mann' zu klären. Und Keigo hätte sich bestimmt nicht getraut ihr zu sagen das gerade das ihn in die Sache hinein geritten hatte. Stattdessen würden sie versuchen zusammen Pläne zu schmieden. So wie damals, als sie noch Kinder waren und Polizisten spielten die Verbrecher jagten. Mizuho wäre die Anführerin natürlich und Keigo wäre der Sidekick, worüber er sich nur manchmal beschweren durfte. Sie gaben damals ein gutes Team ab, bevor sie neue Freunde fand und er Kojima.

Und nun war er hier, fühlte sich einsam und ohne Freunde, mit einer kaputten Schulter und Kopfschmerzen, die definitiv auch Fieberschübe sein könnten. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen wie es sein würde zukünftig als Pfand für jemand anderes zu gelten. Oh Gott, so muss sich Ichigo die ganze Zeit gefühlt haben? Kein Wunder das der Typ so wütend war, Keigo schuldete ihm einen Drink oder sowas. Allerdings, war Ichigo auch nicht gerade jemand der sehr annähernd gegenüber anderen Leuten war. Besonders gegenüber Leuten wie Keigo die... nun... Nähe suchten. Jetzt einmal das beiseite, wenn sich der Typ jemals genau so allein gefühlt hat wie Keigo es jetzt tut, würde er ihm nicht völlig die Schuld dafür geben jeden zu meiden und auf Distanz zu halten. Ichigo würde niemals wieder in der Lage sein jemandem zu vertrauen. Keigo hoffte inständig nicht genau so zu werden.

Genervt seufzte er, über seine Situation jammernd, und entschloss sich Schlafen zu legen. Vielleicht würde es ihm danach ja besser gehen. Vorsichtig legte er sich hin und versuchte sich so gut es ging nicht schon wieder an der Schulter zu treffen während er sich in seine Decke einwickelte und langsam in einen Traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

Als Keigo wieder aufwachte, staunte er nicht schlecht über die Katze die auf ihm lag.

Normalerweise war es Kontraproduktiv sich Hilfe vom Japanischen Geheimdienst zu beschaffen. Besonders in Situationen wie diesen, wo SHIELD ja eigentlich viel besser ausgestattet war, also war Yoshiro eher widerwillig dazu gezwungen, auch wenn er keine andere Wahl hatte. Asano Keigo war, wie üblich, jemand der seine Wahrnehmung sehr schnell ändern konnte.

Angegriffen zu werden und bis zur Heimatbasis gejagt zu werden, war nicht ungewöhnliches für Agenten wie sie. Aber ein gejagter Zivilist machte daraus eine Null-Prioriät-Situation, auf der Sicherheitsfront ihrer Allianz. Keigo war ja trotz allem ein Japanischer Zivilist, der eigentlich gar keinen Kontakt zu SHIELD oder wem auch immer haben sollte. Offensichtlich hat das nicht funktioniert, wie erwartet.

Während er sich die Schläfen Massierte, wartete der Agent geduldig darauf in das Büro des Direktors gerufen zu werden. Nur fünf Minuten später, wurde er von einer Frau in das Büro geführt...

„Agent Fujikawa,..." grüßte ihm der Direktor des Japanischen Geheimdienstes und reichte ihm die Hand. Yoshiro nickte zustimmend. „... schon eine Weile her, seit ihrem letzten Besuch. Wie können wir Ihnen und ihrer Organisation behilflich sein?"

Er kam gleich zur Sache, Yoshiro mochte diesen neuen Direktor: „Ich hätte gerne Informationen über alle ausländischen Geheimdienste die in den Vergangen zwei Monaten ins Land gekommen sind." antwortete er unverblümt. Die Zeit drängte und je mehr Zeit verstrich desto schwerer würde es werden diese Leute zu fassen.

Der Direktor hielt sofort inne und sah ihn neugierig an: „Das ist aber eine große Anfrage, Agent Fujikawa."

Fujikawa erkannte sofort das er verhandeln musste. Den der Typ war wohl nicht so leicht zu handhaben wie sein Vorgänger. Fujikawa sah das an dem Stirnrunzeln und dem verdächtigen Blick.

„Wir haben Infos über verdächtige Aktivitäten erhalten die unsere beiden Seiten in tiefem Netz treffen könnten." sagte er, ohne dabei den Direktor irgendwie warnen zu wollen. „Nicht leicht aufzuspüren aber alle Spuren führen zu Ihrer Organisation und zu SHIELD. Meine Agenten haben Ihnen ja wie bereits besprochen einige Akten zugeschickt. Aber ich habe mich auch gefragt..." er lehnte sich vor, die Neugier und das Misstrauen in den Augen des Direktors im Blick. Er hatte wohl seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Sagt ihnen der Begriff 'Schwarzer Himmel' etwas?"

Der Agent sah sofort wie der Direktor ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte und sich versteifte. Es gab Gerüchte über diesen Begriff, die durch die CIA verbreitet wurden aber worüber SHIELD wohl die Kontrolle hatte. Es gab keine wirklichen Informationen, aber eine Zweigestelle von SHIELD war wohl an der Sache dran, auch wenn es nicht die höchste Priorität erhielt. Aber es wurde trotzdem an das Japanische Hauptquartier geleitet und das aus gutem Grund. Wahrscheinlich weil die Antwort auf das ganze irgendwo hier im Land selbst lag.

Der Direktor des Japanischen Geheimdienstes musste dies nicht wissen, er brauchte nur einen Anreiz um Yoshiro zu geben was er wollte. Der Mann räusperte sich und entspannte sich: „Ich befürchte, da klingelt nichts bei mir." Eine Lüge.

„Nun gut, ich war nur neugierig. Es gibt ja hier und da Getuschel über alles möglich... Haben Sie inzwischen unsere Akten erhalten?" fragte Fujikawa just in dem Moment als der Computer auf dem Schreibtisch piepste das eine E-Mail eingegangen sei. Er öffnete die Dateien die von SHIELD speziell für ihn zusammengetragen wurde.

Fujikawa wartete genau zwei Minuten bis der Direktor sich alles durchgesehen hatte und sich schließlich räusperte.

„Ich kann den Grenzschutz und das Verteidigungsministerium kontaktieren wenn das Helfen würde..." sagte der Direktor nach einer weiteren Minute des Nachdenkens. „Wie auch immer, ich würde es jedoch sehr gerne sehen wenn SHIELD keine Zeit mit der Bürokratie verschwendet und den Direkten Weg geht, sollte das hier ein Notfall sein."

„Wir versuchen nicht zu vielen Leuten auf die Füße zu treten. Trotz allem ist ihr Vertrauen und Unterstützung von größter Bedeutung für uns." antwortete Fujikawa. Das war nur teilweise wahr, so wie diese ganze Konversation hier eigentlich aus Halbwahrheiten bestand. In Wahrheit hatte Yoshiro bis jetzt das Hauptquartier in DC von dem Vorfall am Sonntag nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt und hatte angeordnet das auch niemand anderes in seiner Abteilung das tut. Das Risiko das es für ihre aktuelle Forschung und ihre Entwicklung bringt wäre einfach zu hoch. Seine ihm untergeordneten Agenten stimmten weitestgehend zu. Aber es wurde schwerer und Yoshiro wusste das er langsam ihr Vertrauen verlieren könnte, wenn seine Begründungen so wie aus dem Arm gezogen klangen.

Wenn Keigo Asano bei ihnen eintritt, würde es ihm so einige Last von den Schultern nehmen. Soweit bis jetzt, bescherte ihm der Junge graue Haare. Wenn man in Betracht zog wie Prekär die Forschung im Japanischen Hauptquartier war, wollte Fujikawa nichts riskieren und keine Alarme in DC auslösen. Nur für den Fall das diese beschlossen, ihnen den Geldhahn zuzudrehen und ihre Niederlassung aufzulösen. Danach könnte er nur noch seinen Onkel um so viele Gefallen bitten wie möglich, doch es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit bevor auch Fujikawa Industries Geschichte wäre.

„In Ordnung, spätestens Morgen haben Sie alles was sie wollen." sagte der Direktor und stand auf um ihm wieder die Hand zu reichen. „Danke das Sie zu uns gekommen sind und uns in die Sache eingeweiht haben. Dafür sind wir Ihnen sehr verbunden."

Agent Fujikawa ahmte die Höflichkeit mit einem Lächeln nach das gerade so angenehm war, das er es schlucken sollte und verließ das Büro.

Wie sich herausstellen sollte, waren Keigos Angreifer vom Chinesischen Geheimdienst. Yoshiro musste zugeben das er das nicht erwartet hätte, aber wahrscheinlich hätte sollen.

Der Japanische Geheimdienst hatte Wort gehalten und am nächsten Morgen eine Liste aller ausländischen Diplomaten und Regierungsmitarbeiter geschickt, die in den vergangenen eineinhalb Monaten nach Japan ein- und ausgereist sind. Und bis zum Abend hatten Ihre Spezialisten alle Daten mit Keigos überraschend Detaillierter Aussage abgeglichen und festgestellt das diese Leute wirklich die Chinesen waren. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Sinn ergab es. Die Chinesen waren dafür berüchtigt, ihre Nase gerne mal auch in jede andere wichtige Geheimdienstorganisation der Welt zu stecken. Aber er hätte eher damit gerechnet das diese Leute diskreter vorgingen. Sie waren schließlich Kompetent genug um eine Organisation die so unsichtbar war wie SHIELD zu entdecken, aber umso überraschender war es das die ihre einzige mögliche Verbindung zu SHIELD hatten entkommen lassen.

Die ganze Qual jedoch richtete sich am Ende doch gegen sie. Erfolgreich hatten sie es geschafft sich von allen Plätzen mit Kameras fernzuhalten. Tokio hatte sich noch nie mit seiner Überwachung zurückgehalten, aber jetzt ausgerechnet war es immer noch nicht genug. Dann wiederum hatten sie, genau wie SHIELD, einen 15-jährigen unterschätzt.

Fujikawa musste sich selbst daran erinnern das sich die Zeiten änderten und das Shinigami und Monster und der Himmel und die Hölle existierten. Wie furchterregend ein unseriöser Teenager doch sein kann?"

Sofort orderte er zwei seiner Agenten an, diese Leute aufzuspüren und ein Treffen für den nächsten Tag zu vereinbaren. Je schneller er die Sache klärt, desto schneller kann er sich wieder der Forschung und Entwicklung zuwenden.

Das Treffen fand am Vortag von Keigo Asanos Entscheidung über seine weitere Zukunft von SHIELD statt. So sehr es ihm auch auf den Magen schlug Keigo dazu zu treiben ihnen Beizutreten, so war Keigos Input dadurch das er scheinbar auf magische Weise gelernt hatte analytisch zu denken, unverzichtbar und sehr wertvoll geworden. Einige Fakten über die Seelen Welt würden bestimmt den Weg für weitere Fortschritte frei machen. Die Simulation des Portals war immer noch zu instabil und die richtige Frequenz zu finden würde noch ein langwieriger Prozess werden. Fujikawa hatte aber noch später zeit, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Kleinere Erfindungen wie der Prototyp des Phasers wären sehr hilfreich im Kampf gegen übernatürliche Bedrohungen, trotz Kisuke Uraharas kürzlichem eingreifen. Und Keigo könnte ihnen nicht nur helfen alles zu verstehen, sondern es auch zu nutzen. Nicht zu vergessen das er, falls die Chinesen wirklich bereit waren ihn zu sich zu holen, unbedingt beschützt werden musste. Aber das war weder hier noch dort. Es war nicht so das Yoshiro sich 'sorgen' machte oder so.

Der Agent traf die beiden Vertreter der Chinesen in einem gut besuchtem Café in Harajuku. Er trug einfach einen Anzug und machte einen auf Geschäftstermin. Es war schon lange her das er Undercover war und dadurch das er mehr auf Operativer Basis und administrative Arbeiten erledigte fühlte es sich ungewohnt an. Aber heute sah auch er wie jeder andere Mann Anfang 40 aus der an einem Donnerstag Morgen auf dem weg zum Brunch ist.

Als er die beiden Agenten traf fühlte sich Fujikawa fast schon überrumpelt davon wie gut Keigos Beschreibung auf die beiden zutraf. Aber das lag nicht nur daran. Mal von der Kleidung der beiden Abgesehen, traf fast jedes Detail das der Junge ihnen genannt hatte auf die beiden zu. Die Frau die sich selbst 'Tagua Kimi' genannt hatte, trug nun einen Chinesichen Namen der bestimmt nur ein Alias war. Das vermutete er. Und sie war gekleidet wie eine seriöse Geschäftsfrau. So entschloss er sich erst einmal die genauere Nachforschung über die Beiden auf ein paar Level 4 Agenten in der Basis abzuschieben. Die hätten ihn sofort über alles verdächtige informiert.

Freundlich begrüßte er das Duo, welches sehr unruhig und nervös wirkte, dafür das sie dieses Treffen so händeringend wollten. Die folgende Diskussion verlief eher steif. Während Fujikawa eher ruhig und locker klang, hörten sich die beiden anderen eher ernst an. Fujikawa gab ihnen auch völlig recht. Er wäre auch nicht gerade begeistert wenn ihn ein Teenager auf offener Straße entkommt und er innerhalb von ein paar Tagen daraufhin in einer Datenbank gefunden wird. Er war aber auch verwundert warum die beiden nicht sofort außer Landes geflohen waren.

Der Mann sagte nicht viel und verwies darauf das 'Zheng Mia' (so der mutmaßliche Name der Frau) seine Supervisorin war und demnach das Gespräch übernimmt während er einfach dabeisitzt und aufpasst.

Sie hatten ein Tablet vorbereitet das sie ihm hastig zeigen wollten. Unverholen fragte er ob das ihr Plan war oder ob ihre Organisation darin involviert war. Er musste erst mehr wissen bevor er weiter auf die beiden einging. Fujikawa fragte an ob er mit ihrer Organisation in China in Kontakt treten dürfte um mehr zu bekommen als nur zwei Agenten, die sich in seinen Augen langsam unverschämt aufführten.

„SHIELD ist seit Jahrzehnten eine Organisation die im Verborgenen agiert. Sie müssen mich deshalb verstehen wenn ich wissen möchte wie sie an ihre Informationen gelangt sind. Besonders nachdem sie einen der unseren erst kürzlich angegriffen haben." sagte er und bekam schließlich das Tablet in die Hand gedrückt welches er sofort interessiert ansah. Sofort erblickte er einige Akten über einen Zwischenfall in einem kleinen Dorf in China, der sich vor mehr als 40 Jahren ereignet hatte. Es wäre keine Große Sache, wäre nicht das gesamte Dorf ausgelöscht worden. Ohne Verdächtige, ohne Waffen und ohne Motiv. Viel zu eigenartig um nüchtern zu sein, wie Agent Hunter sagen würde.

„Nicht von dieser Welt, bedeutet nicht das es nicht wahr ist. Wenn ich richtig liege, dann ist das nicht der erste übernatürliche Zwischenfall mit dem Sie es zu tun haben, nicht wahr?" Mia sprach wohl auf Karakura an. Aber der Ton in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn die Augen zukneifen. Niemand sollte davon wissen... Es war schon vor Jahren. Falls sie das wusste...

„Was genau dachten Sie bei SHIELD zu finden?"

„Das was jede Aufklärungsmission zum Zweck hat: Informationen und Antworten..." sagte sie mit bedacht.

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, das sie sich gegenüber meinem Agenten feindselig verhalten haben. SHIELD kann ihnen nicht viel anbieten, wenn man bedenkt das sie uns wohl auch nichts anbieten können.

„Ist es also das was er ist?" spottete sie wieder und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Fujikawa hielt es nicht für angebracht darauf zu Antworten. Mia wechselte stattdessen das Thema.

„Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe. Unsere Organisation mag vielleicht International einen Ruf haben der alles andere als vertrauenerweckend ist, aber wir lassen unsere Leute nicht hängen. Wir haben unnatürliche Aktivitäten in der Region rund um Tokio entdeckt und es wäre möglich das darin die Antwort auf unseren Fall liegt. Es gab weltweit schon ähnliche Vorfälle und es liegt nicht im Unmöglichen das was immer das Massaker in diesem Dorf ausgelöst hat, nicht wieder passiert."

Sie hatte ja recht und sie wusste mehr über dieses Ereignis als sie ihm bereitwillig erzählte. Aber irgendetwas lag in der Luft, etwas das er nicht beschreiben konnte. Aber er sah den beiden Chinesen an das sie es auch spüren konnten. Es fühlte sich wie das ende einer Welle an und das ansteigen einer neuen Welle, der finalen Welle die einen Felsen trifft, diesen in Stücke reißt und zu Sand und kleinen Steinchen pulverisiert. Die Dinge änderten sich und das nicht unbedingt zum Guten.

„Außerdem..." fuhr sie fort. „...glauben wir das diese Phänomene sich nur noch weiter häufen werden. Wir haben Ihrer Geschichte zu danken." Das wurde mit einem gewissen maß an Bosheit gesagt die Agent Fujikawa wirklich unangebracht gefunden hätte, wäre er sich nicht bewusst wie viele Länder sich aufopferten nur um in eine neue Phase überzugehen. Fujikawa verstand die Gründe hinter diesen Entscheidungen, da Kollateralschaden unausweichlich war. Aber er verstand auch warum es Länder gab die dies nicht wollten. China war eines davon.

„Nun gut..." antwortete er nach gründlicher Überlegung. „Wir können ja ein Treffen vereinbaren sobald ihre Vorgesetzten mit uns in Verbindung getreten sind. Bis dato..." er legte nur seine Karte auf den Tisch und nickte ihnen zu bevor er das Café verließ.

Bitte um Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Das Meeting am Freitag war wirklich enttäuschend für beide Parteien. Während Agent Fujikawa hoffte, Keigo würde sich dafür entscheiden bei SHIELD einzutreten, musste er sich eingestehen das er nicht mehr in der Lage war die Handlungen des Teenagers vorauszusehen. Allein der Gedanke daran, ohne dem Jungen Wort für Wort erklären zu müssen wie sein Gehirn funktioniert, bereitete ihm schon Migräne. Also stellte Fujikawa dies erst mal so lange beiseite wie er die Sache mit den Chinesen geklärt hatte. Während einer Telefonkonferenz mit dem Direktor des Chinesischen Geheimdienstes, bei dem es explizit um den Vorfall mit den zwei chinesischen Agenten ging. Sein Tag wurde nur schlimmer als er nach einem Abgleichen der Fallnummer, feststellen musste das der Vorfall nichts neues für SHIELD war und die Sache streng geheimgehalten worden. Zwar war die Sache relevant, aber nicht für Leute unterhalb von Level 9 bestimmt... LEVEL 9.

Fujikawa selbst, war ein Level 7 Agent und eingeweiht in einige bestimmte Angelegenheiten von SHIELD... zumindest dachte er das. Er hatte keinerlei Vorstellungen von seiner Position in dieser Organisation, war er sich doch bewusst das SHIELD viel weiter ging als er blicken konnte. Sogar Agent Coulson kannte nicht alles. Projekte die, falls sie Glück hatten, niemals ans Licht kommen würden. Zu jeder Organisation die irgendwie mit ihnen in Verbindung stand, waren Leute wie Fujikawa, Coulson und Hand die einzigen die Kontakt aufnahmen, wenn es denn dazu kam. Jeder andere, selbst wenn er sichtbar für alle war, war nichts als ein Mister Anonym.

Der Agent verstand also das er als inoffizieller Sprecher der Organisation, er unterhalb der nötigen Freigabe für diese Information war. Und das alles zum Wohl der Organisation. Immer noch... LEVEL 9.

Es war eine Sache an Sich zu wissen das die Höheren etwas am Laufen hatten, eine andere Sache war es jedoch von besagten 'Höheren' selbst zu hören das es Wahr war und man nicht zu der Party eingeladen war. Vielleicht war es weil Yoshiro langsam weich wurde, was mal so gar nicht zu ihm passte.

Seine langsam überschäumende Frustration beiseite geschoben, schmökerte er weiter durch die Dateien die er von den Chinesen hatte (SHIELD hatte ihm zu ihren eigenen Datenbanken keinen Zugriff gewährt) und suchte mit Hilfe einiger Wissenschaftler von der Forschungs- und Entwicklungsabteilung, die auch an ihren letzten Forschungen beteiligt waren, nach irgendwelchen zusammenhängen zwischen den beiden Phänomenen. So weit... gar nichts.

Während die Forscher weiterarbeiteten, ging Fujikawa noch einmal die Profile der beiden Chinesen durch, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas belastendem das potenziell belastend war, auf der Suche nach etwas das beweisen könnte das das Massaker von Hunan, wie er es nannte, eine Finte war.

Bevor er sich versah, war es schon der frühe Freitag morgen und Keigo würde in ein paar Stunden hierherkommen. Hoffentlich würde er dann aufhören, eine Nervensäge zu sein und endlich zustimmen unter ihnen zu trainieren. Mal abgesehen davon das Keigo Potenzial hatte, wusste er auch inzwischen viel zu viel als das sie ihn hätten einfach gehen lassen können. Besonders wenn er auch von weiteren Agenten in irgendwelchen Geschäften gejagt wird. Herr Gott, er sprang aus dem dritten Stock.

Der Junge erholte sich gerade noch von seinen Verletzungen, also fühlte sich Yoshiro ein kleinen wenig Schuldig so viel von einem Jungen zu erwarten der ja fast eigentlich noch ein Kind war. Aber sein Vorrat an Moral war, so mager wie er nun einmal war, nicht ausreichend dafür und er brauchte jeden Einfluss auf den Jungen den er aufbringen konnte um ihn zu überzeugen. Besonders bevor Urahara von der Sache Wind bekommt und sich entschließt bei SHIELD die Türen einzurennen.

Da half nur noch Kaffee. Jede Menge Kaffee...

Keigo war es gewöhnt seine Schmerzmittel relativ schnell wieder abzusetzen. Auch wenn dies nicht immer gut für ihn war. Am Mittwoch ging es ihm noch besonders schlecht, aber nach reichlich Schlaf und heißer Suppe, fühlte er sich im Stande ab Donnerstag wieder zur Schule zu gehen.

Seine Entscheidung wieder zur Schule zu gehen sollte sich noch als völlige Katastrophe entpuppen. Schließlich trug er jetzt einen Arm in der Schlinge und bewegte sich unglaublich träge, und das obwohl sein Geister-Spürender Körper schon schneller heilte als der von normalen Menschen.

Mizuiro war völlig entsetzt, was nicht überraschend war wenn man bedachte wie Keigo ihn vor ein paar Tagen am Telefon abgewimmelt hatte. Sofort trieb er Keigo in die nächste Ecke und 'verlangte' eine Erklärung was mit ihm passiert sei. Keigo spielte ihm seine typische Sorglosigkeit vor und behauptete das es in seinem Selbstverteidigungskurs einen kleinen Zwischenfall gab.

„Das sind halt Schlägertypen. Was solls?" erklärte er mit einer Gelassenheit wie er sie immer an den Tag legte als ob er es gewöhnt war. War er ja auch. Einige seiner Verletzungen waren das Ergebnis von Ichigos und Tatsukis Wutausbrüchen und nicht von Oshimas Bande. Mizuiro hatte sich sonst nie darum gekümmert, weshalb Keigo nicht verstand wieso sein Freund gerade jetzt auf einmal so war. Und das ausgerechnet als Keigo etwas allein sein wollte um sich seiner Situation bewusst zu werden.

Kojima war anscheinend sehr entsetzt über seine fast schon sorglose Reaktion und nahm Keigo sofort mit zu Ichigo der mit den anderen gerade beim Mittagessen auf dem Dach war. Dort kam es daraufhin zu einer äußerst hitzigen Debatte darüber, ob sie den Typen nicht doch lieber eine Lektion erteilen sollten. 'Diese Typen' waren jedoch unbekannte Spione die ihn wohl ausquetschen wollten um an Infos über eine Hoch geheime Organisation kommen wollten, aber Keigo erwähnte dies natürlich nicht. Nun musste Keigo irgendwie verhindern, das diese schockierend aufgebrachte Bande, bestehend aus Kurosaki, Kojima, Sado und Ishida (sogar der schien aufgebracht zu sein), in sein Nicht-existentes Selbstverteidigungstraining in einer lokalen Sporthalle in Tokio stürmt. Keigo musste sie irgendwie beruhigen und er hatte keine Ahnung wie er das anstellen sollte.

Seine eher erbärmlichen Erklärungen und Erwiderungen, wie zum Beispiel 'Das bin ich doch schon längst gewöhnt' oder 'Was dich nicht umbringt macht dich nur stärker' hätten sie nur noch mehr aufgeregt. Also musste er nun zum allerletzten Strohhalm greifen... einem der seine ganze Keigoheit zum Ausdruck brachte und ihm das bringen sollte was er verdient...

„Ich hab dort eine getroffen mit der ich ein bisschen geflirtet habe und ihr Freund ist ausgeflippt, okay?" polterte er raus und tat sein bestes dabei so beschämt wie möglich zu klingen. Das war nicht schwer, wenn man seine vergangenen Fehlschläge berücksichtigte.

Es schien tatsächlich zu funktionieren. Wie von Zauberhand, hörten die Jungs sofort auf ihn zu löchern und sahen ihn schockiert und angewidert an. Die Vertrautheit dieses Augenblickes war Keigo mehr als willkommen.

„W... Wie bitte?" stammelte Mizuiro. „Mann, ich dachte du und Ryo würdet... WAS?"

Scheiße, dachte sich Keigo. Da war doch noch was. Wie konnte Keigo das nur vergessen? Ryo hatte ihn doch erst gestern noch besucht. Jedoch wusste sie, das sie nicht wirklich zusammen gingen und das es mehr ein freundschaftlicher Besuch war in seinem Versuch SHIELD und Urahara etwas vorzuspielen. Den Notgroschen hatte er wohl verspielt.

Ichigos irrer Blick fokussierte sich nun auf Keigo, welcher sichtlich ängstlicher wurde. Was folgen sollte war trotzdem die bessere Alternative als seine komplette Tarnung nur wegen einer kaputten Schulter zu ruinieren. Wütend stampfte dieser auf Keigo zu und packte ihn am Kragen. Er hob ihn nicht wirklich hoch, so wie er es mit einem von Oshimas Leuten tun würde. Jedoch in einer sehr bedrohlichen Pose. Seine Augen waren voller Wut und er sah so aus als wolle er Keigo gleich wirklich verprügeln.

„Das ist ja Krank, Asano!" grölte er. „Kein Mädchen verdient es so mies behandelt zu werden. Ich dachte du hättest dich gebessert, aber du kannst nicht einmal deine eigene Freundin respektieren? Man, du verdienst sie gar nicht." schimpfte er erregt. Das Thema ging ihm sehr nahe.

Mit einem letzten kräftigen Schubser, der Keigos Schulter hart genug traf um ihn zum stöhnen zu bringen, drehte sich Ichigo um und lief wütend schnaufend davon. Möglicherweise um ihn bei Arisawa zu verpetzen oder sonst was. Mizuiro sah ihn einfach nur enttäuscht an, ebenso wie Sado. Beide standen auf und folgten Ichigo als dieser durch die Tür zurück in die Schule ging. Nur Ishida blieb zurück und sah Keigo teilnahmslos an. Keigo hielt seine traurige Fassade aufrecht, hob aber auch schützend die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Sie war heiß! Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?" Oh, Gott er klang wie ein ekeliger geiler Lustmolch. So etwas hätte er doch sonst niemals gesagt. Aber er musste den Schein waren, auch wenn ihm das vielleicht seine Freundschaften ruinierte.

„Ist das so?" fragte Ishida und rückte seine Brille gerade. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah dann genauer auf Keigos Schulter. „Du solltest die Schulter mal meinem Vater zeigen!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er ihn allein.

Keigo seufzte und schloss seine Augen während er sich gegen die Wand lehnte.

„Ich hoffe SHIELD ist die verdammte Scheiße wert?" sagte er. Yoruichi schlich um eine der Ecken herum und wedelte leicht bedrohlich mit dem Schwanz.

„Für was auch immer, ich hoffe es auch für dich!" sagte sie.

Auf der einen Seite, dachte Keigo hysterisch, war das ein relativ einfacher Weg um sich Ichigo und Co. vom Hals zu schaffen. Wenn sie gar nicht erst seine Freunde sind, würden sie sich auch nicht in sein Leben einmischen, oder? Außer vielleicht Ishida... der vielleicht ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hat. Und Ryo. Ughh... was für ein furchtbares Durcheinander.

Am Freitag ging er nicht zur Schule. Mizuho erzählte er, das er einen Termin bei Ryuken Ishida hatte um seine Schulter zu überprüfen. Seine Schwester war von der gleichen Geschichte die er seinen (ehemaligen?) Freunden erzählt hatte genau so leicht abgespeist. Sie war die letzte die er noch zusätzlich aufregen wollte. Schließlich musste er verdammt noch mal mit dieser Person jeden Tag zusammenleben. Aber es geschah doch und sie war sowohl wütend als auch enttäuscht und verweigerte es mit ihm noch weiter zu sprechen. Das war auch nur fair.

Ryo war das gute Mädchen in dieser Geschichte und Keigo war das Arschloch. Nun war er dazu bestimmt der Typ zu sein der 'ihr Herz gebrochen hat.' Er verstand es. Und das jeder der ihn kannte nun mied und nicht mehr mit ihm sprach hätte ihn sonnst eher besorgt. Bis Montag würde es bestimmt die ganze Schule wissen. Aber die die Wahrheit kannten, waren die vor denen er sich Sorgen machen musste. Also trotz seiner bedenken, war es Keigo im Moment egal wie alle von ihm dachten. Er hatte nun wichtigere Probleme die er angehen musste: Sein eigenes Leben zum Beispiel.

Diesmal fuhr er selbst zu SHIELD. Die Adresse erhielt er von dem Agenten der mit seinem Hund um seine Wohnung 'spazieren ging'. Die Adresse führte ihn zu einer Heiratsvermittlungsagentur. Dort ging er durch eine Hintertür, die ihn nur zu noch weiteren SHIELD Büros führte. Wie schafften die das bloß so schnell neue Immobilien zu erwerben? Er wollte es gar nicht wissen!

Waben-Mann war in einem der vielen Büros die Keigo nun ziel gerecht ansteuerte. Er durfte jetzt auf gar keinen Fall die Fassung verlieren. Der Mann trug den gleichen Anzug wie sonst auch, nur das diesmal die Krawatte etwas lockerer war und das Jackett an den Ellbogen leicht abgenutzt aussah. Hat der Typ etwa keine Kleidung zum wechseln oder macht er immer die Nächte durch das er keine Zeit hat sich umzuziehen? Basieren auf seinen Vorstellungen, war es wohl so. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Wer wusste das schon. Gottverdammte Spione!

„Herr Asano,..." begann Fujikawa, professionell wie immer. Dieses mal stand er auf um Keigo die Hand zu schütteln bevor er auf den freien Stuhl wies. „Setzten Sie sich doch!"

Keigo willigte ein. Er fühlte sich eigenartig. Ein schwankender Mix aus Nervosität und Sicherheit die er als den Versuch seines Gehirns interpretierte, den Wagemut den er diese Woche schon gezeigt hatte zu kompensieren.

„Also, Sie haben sich entschieden?"

Keigo spulte in seinem Kopf noch mal alles ab was er mit Yoruichi in den letzten Tagen durchgesprochen hatte. Sie konnten frei in seiner Wohnung reden, nachdem die Katze (Menschenkatze, Katzen-Mensch oder was auch immer sie war?) es geschafft hatte alle Wanzen in seiner Wohnung zu finden und zu zerstören. Es waren fast schon lächerlich viele? Keigo war so froh das er es geschafft hatte so lange seinen Mund zu halten. Sie sprachen über die Punkte die er ansprechen sollte, seine Bedenken und seine Rechte. Yoruichi meinte ein Anwalt sollte dabei sein. Wie sie mit seinen Daten umgehen, wie er trainiert wird, sein Terminplan, wie die Arbeit aussehen wird. Kein Stein sollte nicht nicht umgedreht bleiben. Er müsse sich bewusst sein das dies die wichtigste Entscheidung sein würde die Keigo jemals in seinem ganzen Leben macht.

„Konnten Sie herausfinden wer mich verfolgt hat?" antwortete Keigo mit einer Gegenfrage und Fujikawa lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Er hatte wohl mit der Frage gerechnet.

„Unglücklicherweise, noch nicht! Wir haben unsere besten Leute drauf angesetzt und hoffen natürlich so schnell wie möglich etwas über sie herauszufinden."

„Was können Sie mir sonst zu dem Vorfall sagen?" Keigo blieb stur. Er erinnerte sich an Yoruichis Worte, er solle so lange darauf beharren bis er antworten erhält. Das sei überraschend effektiv meinte sie.

„Ich kann nur sagen das die Überwachungskameras sie nicht erfasst haben. Also sind das erfahrene Leute gewesen die wissen wie man unsichtbar bleibt. Mitarbeiter in dem Einkaufzentrum wurden befragt, aber keiner hat jemanden gesehen der zu der Beschreibung passt die wir von dir haben." erklärte der Agent. „Aber kümmern wir uns jetzt nicht darum. Diese Leute sind Experten und wir müssen uns ans Protokoll halten wenn wir einen so sensiblen Vorfall untersuchen."

Keigo nickte. Also waren diese Leute immer noch auf freiem Fuß.

„Ich will meinen Vertrag gerne mit ihnen durchgehen bevor ich ihr Angebot akzeptiere. Das ganze Pipapo, sie wissen schon." sagte er letztendlich. „Und... ich will einen Anwalt!"

Yoshiro lächelte nicht, aber er schien kurz davor. Er zog zwei große Umschläge und zwei Stifte aus der Schublade seines Schreibtisches hervor. „Aber natürlich Keigo... Dann fangen wir mal mit den bereits von dir unterschriebenen Vereinbarungen an..."

Also... Keigo war so eine Art, Teil von SHIELD. So eine Art?

Der gesamte Vorgang nahm Stunden in Anspruch. Menschen kamen und gingen aus dem Raum: Eine ganz Armee aus Anwälten, Wissenschaftler A und B die schon früher mit ihm zusammengearbeitet hatten, sogar Bando, dessen Augen nicht vom Anwalt abwichen als der Anwalt ihm seine Rolle in Keigos bisheriger Zusammenarbeit mit ihnen erklärte. Da er noch Minderjährig war, gab es einige Klauseln im Vertrag die nicht bindend waren, sollte er sie nicht bestätigen wenn er volljährig wird. Das war eine Erleichterung. Fujikawa selbst sang Loblieder darauf wie er als sein Pseudo-Beschützer agierte, und Keigo aus den extremen Situationen rettete. Als ob?

Geheimdienst-Verträge waren ganz anders als die die Keigo aus dem Fernsehen kannte. Das war schon mal sicher. Keigo erinnerte sich nicht daran, jemals so viele Formulare unterschrieben zu haben, ohne das seine Eltern dabei waren. Yoruichi wurde nicht als seine persönliche Anwältin gebraucht. Fujikawa ging sicher das auch Leute die nicht zu SHIELD gehörten, aber die trotzdem zu ihrem engen Vertrauenskreis dazu zählten, anwesend waren, um Keigo zu zeigen, das ihn niemand austricksen wollte.

Zusammenfassend lief es von nun an so: Keigo war nun außenstehender Auszubildender bei der SHIELD Operations-Akademie. Nach außen hin, macht Keigo ein Praktikum im Bereich Grafik-Design welches ihm erlaubte auch ein paar Tage von der Schule fernzubleiben, während andere Schultage verkürzt wurden. Zumindest bis zum Ende dieses Schuljahres. Sie ließen es so schrecklich bequem und nur glaubwürdig genug für einen Typen wie ihn klingen, ein Praktikum ergattert zu haben und das bei seinen Noten. Sie warnten ihn auch eindringlich davor seine Noten schlechter werden zu lassen, falls er weiterhin mit SHIELD trainieren wollte. Keigo schluckte nur als Antwort.

Alles in allem, war es ein sehr geschäftiger Nachmittag. Und ein wirklich grusliger auch. Nachdem Keigo das letze Formular unterschrieben hatte, packten die Anwälte ihre Sachen zusammen und jeder schüttelte Keigo noch einzeln die Hand wobei sie ihn noch höflich bei SHIELD willkommen hießen. Fujikawa entschloss das es nun an der Zeit war Keigo aus seinem Büro raus zuwerfen und rief einen von den anderen gestiefelten Kerlen rein. Es war nicht Agent McBroody oder der andere Kerl, aber genauso furchterregend. Mit einem stummen Nicken wies er Keigo an ihm zu folgen.

Der Agent führte ihn raus, während er versuchte irgendwie die Masse an Informationen zu verarbeiten die gerade von allen Seiten auf ihn eingeprasselt war. Über den ganzen Tag hatte Keigo so viel gehört, so viele Papiere gelesen, das er erst jetzt merkte das es schon Abend war. Hunger hatte er keinen. Wahrscheinlich weil er die ganze Zeit von den Nüssen die auf dem Schreibtisch standen gegessen hatte. Das musste wohl reichen für ihn.

Keigo dachte zunächst das er aus dem Gebäude geführt wird. Stattdessen musste er verdutzt feststellen das sie nur noch tiefer in das Gebäude liefen und schließlich in einem Gang landeten der wohl so etwas wie eine Krankenstation war.

Der Agent trat einen schritt zur Seite und scheuchte ihn mit einem Zucken im Gesicht in den Raum. Die gleiche Ärztin, die er schon Anfang der Woche hier getroffen hatte, saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und tippte auf ihrem Laptop herum. Sie sah zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Wie ich hörte... darf man Ihnen Gratulieren." gluckste sie und wies auf eines der Betten. Die Neuigkeiten schienen sich bei SHIELD sehr schnell zu verbreiten, dachte sich Keigo. Keigo war so perplex das er nicht antwortete. Er wurde gerade mit Informationen und Gratulationen förmlich überschüttet während sie ihm die Verbände abnahm um sich seine Schulter anzusehen.

„Uh... ehm... Vielen Dank!"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und tastete Vorsichtig verschiedene Stellen an seiner Schulter ab um festzustellen wie groß der Schaden daran war. Es schmerzte nicht mehr so stark wie am Mittwoch, aber Keigo zuckte trotzdem bei jeder ihrer Berührungen zusammen.

„Sei nicht so unsicher, Jungchen! Das ist eine Sache die dein Leben grundlegend verändert." sagte sie. Keigo nickte nur und dachte über ihre Worte nach.

Sie hatte recht, selbst wenn Keigo Volljährig wird, würde er nicht mehr der Selbe sein. Eine Menge Dinge würden sich für ihn nun drastisch ändern. Die Menschen, die Umgebung, seine ganze Welt so wie er sie kannte. Alles würde nun einen Beigeschmack von seiner SHIELD-Haftigkeit haben, die ihm verdeutlichen würde, wie verrückt die Leute wirklich waren. Auf einmal war Keigo sich nicht mehr so sicher ob er bereit war für so eine Veränderung. Oh, Gott was tut er hier eigentlich?

Die Ärztin bemerkte sofort die langsam aufsteigende Panik in Keigos Gesicht. „Hey... HEY... Wach auf! So schlimm ist es doch nun auch nicht?" sagte sie und wollte ihn wieder aufbauen, während sie eine Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt, die andere Hand auf seinem Ellbogen. Sie beugte diesen langsam nach vorne um zu sehen wie weit er ihn ausstrecken konnte. Nicht sehr weit bis jetzt! „Im besten Fall, ist es nur Papierkram und jede Menge lernen. Wie in der Schule, abgesehen davon das du in Topform gebracht wirst, lernst auf einem hohen Level kognitiv zu denken und auf einige wirklich Coole Sachen spezialisiert wirst. Also einfach gesagt... an guten Tagen wird aus dir ein knallharter böser Junge."

Keigo lächelte sanft bei ihrem versuch ihn aufzumuntern. Es war wirklich erfrischend anders als das was er von all den anderen stoischen Agenten zu hören bekommen hatte, denen jede Form von Fröhlichkeit ausgetrieben worden sein schien. Sie war ein süßer Mensch. Aber...

„Und an den schlechten Tagen?" fragte er schmalrandig.

Sie hielt inne und fuhr wortlos fort ihm irgendwelche Medizin auf die Schulter aufzutragen. Ihr lächeln wurde schwächer aber sie sah ihn immer noch freundlich an.

„An schlechten Tagen... dauert es eine Stunde... oder wenn das zu viel ist dann eine Minute... Bleib einfach dran, das ist warum wir hier sind..." ihre Stimme klang irgendwie trauriger aber sie fing sich sofort wieder und räusperte sich. „...du fängst sowieso noch nicht mit dem Training an bis deine Schulter vollständig abgeheilt ist. Also mindestens noch zwei Wochen. Erst die Physiotherapie und dann, wenn dein Körper wieder die Belastungen aushält beginnt das physische Training. In der Zwischenzeit wirst du wohl mehr oder weniger theoretischen Unterricht erhalten. So was wie Oberschule 2.0, nicht wahr?" sie sah ihn flehend an, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort während sie seinen Arm wieder bandagierte und ihm noch ein Döschen mit Tabletten in einen Beutel Packte. „Nimm eine Pille zweimal am Tag. Und belaste die Schulter nicht, verstanden?"

Keigo nickte. Dann hielt er sich aber nicht zurück... „Wie heißen Sie?"

Die Frage schien sie irgendwie wieder herunterzuholen. Keigo wusste nicht wieso, aber er war auch zu müde um darüber nachzudenken.

„Doktor Lynn!" antworte sie.

„Hm... das ist... kein Japanischer Name?"

„Nein, ist er nicht." lächelte sie, während sie sich durch ihre langen Schwarzen Haare strich. „Und jetzt, raus aus meinem Büro. Und willkommen bei SHIELD, Keigo!"

„Danke, Dr. Lynn!" rief er noch während er mit dem Agenten wieder den Raum verließ.

„Bist du sicher das er nicht wütend sein wird?" fragte Keigo während sie auf den Urahara Shop zuliefen. Yoruichi saß auf seiner linken Schulter und ließ sich von ihm tragen. Keigo hätte sich beklagt. Denn egal ob sie nackt war oder nicht, Yoruichi war irgendwie furchterregender als ein wütender Kisuke.

„Oh, das wird er!" antwortete Yoruichi und leckte sich die Pfote. „Das war meine Idee, also wenn er wütend auf dich wird, werde ich ihm den Arsch versohlen."

„Warum schickt er dich zu mir, wenn du seinen Anweisungen sowieso nicht folgst?"

„Weil ich, erstens für mich selbst entscheiden kann. Und zweitens ist Kisuke bei weitem nicht so gut im Multi-Tasking wie er glaubt. Dich unter SHIELD zu haben wird ihm eine Sorge abnehmen und er kann sich den anderen Dingen zuwenden, die er gerade zu schultern hat."

Keigo schmollte. „Ich weiß das ich eine Belastung bin, aber du könntest wenigstens so höflich sein und es mir nicht direkt ins Gesicht sagen."

Es geht nicht darum das du eine Belastung bist, Keigo!" erwiderte sie und versuchte es anders rüberzubringen. „...es ist einfach nur praktischer für euch beide. Weder du, noch er trauen SHIELD. Aber ich wiederum sehe keinerlei Grund wieso SHIELD euch beiden trauen sollte. Logisch betrachtet, ist es eine Lösung die Sinn macht. Kisuke... kann nicht gut mit jungen Leuten, wie du bestimmt gemerkt hast. Du in der Nähe und das schutzlos, könnte ihn von Dingen ablenken, die für viele Menschen wirklich eine Gefahr darstellen, sollte er sich nicht darum kümmern. Er neigt gerne zu so etwas. Du musst ja nicht mitmachen wenn es dir nicht gefällt, Keigo. Ich sage es nur." Keigo konnte hören wie sie grinste. Verdammt noch mal, sie hatte recht.

Sie kamen vor der offenen Eingangstür zum Laden an und sie sprang von seiner Schulter um hineinzugehen. „Warte hier!" befahl sie ihm, Keigo gehorchte emphatisch.

„KEIGO!" schrie ein Mädchen.

Sofort schossen ihm die Erinnerungen an Sonntag wieder in den Kopf. Die Stimme eines Mädchens, das aus der Ferne seinen Namen ruft. Keigo reagierte sofort, während die Panik in ihm stieg, schwankend zwischen der Entscheidung sich im Laden zu verstecken oder sich zu Verteidigen, die Faust zu heben und damit Ryo fast eine zu knallen... Keigo atmete erleichtert auf als er sah das es nur sie war.

„Wa... Was zum Teufel soll das?" sagte sie schockiert als sie sah das er sie fast mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte. Trotzdem sah es irgendwie lustig aus, da der Beanie den sie trug auch verblüffend wie ein Boxsack aussah.

Keigo entspannte seine Hand und senkte sofort den Arm. „Ach... Ryo, du bist es! Hi!"

Ryo wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, bevor ihr Blick zu etwas hinter Keigo wandelte. Sofort nahm sie ihn bei der Hand und führte ihm etwas weiter vom Laden weg, damit sie ungestört reden konnten.

„Also..." fing sie an, nachdem sie außer Hörweite waren. „Warum genau trenne ich mich eigentlich nun von dir?"

Keigo hustete, plötzlich erinnerte er sich an das was gestern in der Schule passiert ist.

„Richtig! Ich habe dich mit einer von meinem Selbstverteidigungskurs betrogen." sagte er sachlich.

„W... Wirklich? Und das haben die geschluckt?" flüsterte sie, während sie vorsichtig wieder zum Laden schielte.

Keigo zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich selbst: „Ich bin ein Perversling, schon vergessen?"

Beide wurden wieder still.

„Also... Gehen wir nicht mehr miteinander... oder wir reden nicht mehr? Was nun..."

Keigo zuckte mit den schultern.

„Ich glaube das ist der Plan. Das hält mir Ichigo und Co. vorerst vom Leib und du bist auch nicht mehr länger da mit drin. Ich will dich da nicht mit hineinziehen." als er das sagte, wurde Ryos Gesicht so unruhig, das Keigo nicht deuten konnte was sie gerade dachte.

„Ach..." fing sie an und sah hinab. Keigo hätte gedacht, das sie darüber erleichterter wäre. Für sie war es ja auch nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken. „Aber... was ist wegen... den Dingen, die du mir... aufgeschrieben hast? Ich kann nicht..."

„Nein! Bitte, denk nicht mehr daran. Es ist es nicht wert das du darüber grübelst. Vergiss es einfach, okay? Du bist in Sicherheit und ich habe die Geschichte bis auf weiteres geregelt... also... es ist alles in Ordnung!" lächelte er.

Ryo seufzte.

„Aber... Ich kann mich einfach nicht mit der Idee anfreunden... das du diesen Mist... selbst regelst. So weit ich weiß, kostet es dich viel mehr als du denkst um aus der Sache rauszukommen." erwiderte sie und sah sie mit einem irgendwie traurigen Blick an. Keigo verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er ließ sie quasi Frei und sie akzeptierte das nicht. Andernfalls schuldete er ihr ja noch einen neuen Computer, vielleicht lag es auch daran.? „Du sagtest du wolltest dir einen Notausgang freihalten für den Fall das die Dinge sich gegen dich wenden und ich... habe die nötigen Kontakte um sicherzugehen das du da raus kommst ohne... du weißt schon!" sie wies dabei auf seine kaputte Schulter. „Und... du kannst jetzt nicht einfach so behaupten das das keine große Sache sei!"

Ohne es selbst zu merken war sie immer lauter geworden. Keigo zuckte leicht zusammen und wurde unruhig. Aber er wusste das, falls Kisuke sie tatsächlich belauschte, sie leicht mit der Sache davonkommen könnten wenn sie wirklich stritten. Keigo zischte sie trotzdem an ruhig zu sein.

„Ich dachte du wolltest nicht da hineingezogen werden?" zischte er.

„Wollte ich auch nicht!"

„Also, warum..."

„Okay, ich gehe drauf ein. Aber... könntest du wenigstens... mich anbetteln dich zurückzunehmen oder so etwas in der Art? Dann wären wir zusammen und unsere Freunde würden sich nicht einmischen weil sie immer noch wütend auf dich sind!"

Keigo sah sie überrascht und irritiert an. „Du weißt schon, das wir nicht wirklich miteinander gehen, oder?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das, du Idiot. Ich..." Ryo wurde wieder laut, fing sich aber wieder und sah ihn daraufhin tief in die Augen.

„Die ganze Zeit über... war da diese,... Welt von... ich weiß nicht wie ich sagen soll. Für Monate waren Monster, Shinigami und der ganze Mist plötzlich real und ich war zu ängstlich um jemanden das wissen zu lassen. Ich wollte keinen Ärger, getreu dem Motto was ich nicht weiß macht mich nicht heiß!"

„Aber ich will das nicht, Keigo. Dieser... okay... Übernatürliche-Mist ist vielleicht nicht das was uns, in Anführungsstrichen 'Muggel' etwas angeht. Aber die Scheiße ist real und nun einmal nicht etwas in das wir uns einmischen sollten."

Keigo wusste was sie meinte. Es würde ja schwierig sein mit Geheimnissen umzugehen, die seit Jahrzehnten, wenn nicht gar länger, vor der Menschlichen Zivilisation verborgen waren. Jede noch so kleine dunkle Ecke von verborgenem das vom einfachen Volk, wie sie es waren entdeckt wurden würde in breites Licht gerückt und sie müssten so tun als ob sie es nicht sehen könnten und so tun als würden sie es vergessen. Wer wusste schon was Keigo herausfinden würde, wenn er erst einmal bei SHIELD arbeitet? Spionage, Menschenhandel, Attentate, Sexskandale und Verschwörungstheorien... sie waren einen Schritt näher daran all dies zu entdecken. Und das Zusammen!

Hinzu kam das Ryo, trotz ihrer eher passiven Einstellung, immer mit offenen Augen durchs Leben ging und fast schon durstig nach solchem wissen war. Sie wollte mehr wissen und Keigo verstand es. Es war als würde man von einer Schatztruhe davon weichen, bei der man schon das Schloss mit dem Schlüssel aufgemacht hatte. Alles was sie ja noch zu tun hatten war es sie zu öffnen um herauszufinden ob man Gold fand oder Müll. Jedenfalls, hatten beide nun ein gewisses Wissen der Zusammenhänge.

„Außerdem..." fuhr Ryo fort, ohne zu Wissen was Keigo gerade dachte. „...wenn dir irgendetwas zustoßen würde, würde ich mich schuldig fühlen. Weil, ich mich abgewendet hatte, gerade in dem Moment als ich hätte Helfen können..."

Ihre Stimme wurde flattrig während sie sprach und war nicht mehr in der Lage den Satz zu beenden. Aber das war nicht nötig. Schuld war schon ein furchtbarer Anstoß.

Auch Keigo fühlte die gleiche Form von Schuld und dachte an all das was ihr passieren könnte wenn sie genau so wie er in der Schusslinie stand. Aber es war Ihre Entscheidung. Und egal ob Freund oder nicht, Keigo konnte ihr das nicht missgönnen. Nicht bei ihrer Überzeugung, mit ihrer schieren Kompetenz. Er war sicher das er nicht lange durchhalten würde, wenn die Kacke am Dampfen war und Ryo nicht da war um ihm zu helfen.

Also, um sie aus der Misere zu ziehen, tat Keigo etwas das sein früheres ich von ganzem Herzen zugestimmt hätte. Er fiel auf die Knie und verbeugte sich vor ihr, wobei er ihr überraschtes Aufschreien ignorierte.

„Kuneida Ryo, bitte nimm mich zurück! Ich verspreche dir immer dein Partner zu sein, egal was kommt!"

Es war die engste geheime Beziehung die er jemals hatte. Aber sie mussten nun mal die Sache weiterspielen, vor allem für Urahara und Yoruichi, die ganz bestimmt jetzt in diesem Moment vom Laden aus die Szene beobachteten. Denn trotz allem waren sie ja immernoch 'zusammen'.

Ryo blieb für etwa zehn Sekunden still während sie ihn ungläubig anstarrte. Dann, fing sie an zu lachen und klopfte ihm auf die heile Schulter.

„Oh mein Gott. Jetzt steh schon auf du scheiß Dramatiker. Ugh, ich bereue das jetzt schon."

Keigo stand wie aufgefordert auf und blinzelte wie verrückt. „Kein Zurücknehmen, okay?"

Ryo seufzte, aber in ihrem Gesicht war trotzdem noch so etwas wie ein Lächeln zu sehen: „Fein! Kein Zurücknehmen!"

„Gut, weil die Dinge gerade nur noch Komplizierter geworden sind!"

Bitte um Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Keigo empfand immer schon eine gewisse Hassliebe für Filmszenen die offensichtlich gestellt waren. Diese waren meistens einfach nur ein Vorwand um den Helden des Films einmal verschwitzt und oben ohne in packender Musik großartig darzustellen. Was die Charakterentwicklung anging waren diese Szenen alles andere als fördernd. Nach dem vielleicht schon fünfzehnten Standard-Actionfilm wurde es auch schon langweilig. Aber wäre sein Leben ein Film (was in Anbetracht der Tatsache in welche Schwierigkeiten er sich fast schon täglich brachte, nicht schwer war zu glauben), so konnte man die jetzige Situation ganz klar als eine solche 'Zurschaustellung' sehen.

Die Woche nachdem er den Vertrag unterschrieben hatte, verbrachte Keigo damit seinen Arm mit Hilfe von Dr. Lynns Physiotherapie wiederherzustellen und daraufhin im SHIELD Büro (es ein Hauptquartier zu nennen war im Moment noch übertrieben, ihre richtige Basis hatten sie ihm ja bis jetzt nicht gezeigt) den Rest des Tages damit zu verbringen um 'richtig' Geschichte zu pauken und, als ob das nicht schon ironisch genug wäre, Grafik-Design zu üben.

„Du musst für deine Tarnung ja schließlich etwas vorlegen!" hatte Dr. Lynn einmal gesagt als Keigo sie, ungläubig gefragt hatte warum man ihm erweiterte Photoshop-Funktionen erklärte. Nun, SHIELD benutzte ja nicht wirklich Photoshop, sondern ihre eigene High-Tech Version davon, die die Gesichter von Personen so stark verändern konnte, das sie zu komplett anderen Personen wurden. Nur als Beispiel! Es war sowohl Faszinierend als auch schrecklich furchterregend und Keigo wunderte sich was dieses Programm, das keinen bestimmten Namen hatte, den noch so tun konnte.

„Identifikation!" sagte die nette Ärztin freundlich lächelnd, als ob es nichts besonderes wäre das man einen Teenager die Programme benutzen ließ, die gefälschte Reisepässe erstellte. Keigo nickte einfach nur bevor er wieder mit den Dehnungen weitermachte.

Die Geschichts-Lektionen die er pauken sollte, waren auch nichts besonderes. Es sah so aus wie an jeder anderen normalen Schule. Vielleicht wurde er von SHIELD ja auch einfach nur gesondert behandelt, weil er ja ein Teil ihrer 'Akademie' war. Es gab noch einen Haufen anderer Fächer die er starten würde, sobald er wieder vollständig genesen ist. Doch keiner ging genau darauf ein, wahrscheinlich weil er sofort getürmt wäre hätte er es gehört. Also genoss er noch die Schonfrist und las sich durch die Geschichte von SHIELD. Diese ging bis weit vor dem Ersten Weltkrieg. Und der Rolle Japans in der Sache.

Es war mehr als Keigo erwartet hatte. Klar, nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg hatten sich die Japaner und die USA darauf geeinigt ihre... 'Resourcen' zu teilen... Und sind damit wirklich auf die Schnauze geflogen.

Trotzdem, erkannte Keigo Propaganda wenn er sie sah, besonders in der Form von Internierungslagern, also nahm er alles was er über SHIELDs sogenannte 'Geschichte' las mit einem gewissen Nachgeschmack auf und beschloss lieber alles nochmal gegenzurechnen wenn er nach Hause kommt. Dann wiederum, war Japan auch kein Unschuldslamm. Das musste Keigo zugeben. Aber Yoruichi hatte ihn davor gewarnt vorsichtig zu sein und er würde nicht noch einmal den gleichen Fehler begehen wenn er mit ihnen arbeitet. Keigo fühlte sich als würden die Wissenschaftlichen Experimente einfach nur auf den nächsten Monat verlegt worden wären.

Übernatürliche Experimente waren ja eine Sache. Keigo verstand nun genau was Urahara über all die Jahre versucht hat zu erreichen. Aber an Menschen... nun ja... Das war eine ziemlich bittere Pille die es zu schlucken gab.

Also war es so das Keigo, abgesehen davon das er die Geschichte von SHIELD pauken musste oder zumindest das was er erlaubt war zu wissen, 'Grafik-Design' Unterricht und Physiotherapie, eigentlich Frei war zu tun was er wollte.

Es war nicht so das er nicht genug Zeit hatte zum Rest seines Lebens auch noch aufzuschließen. Er verbrachte jeden Tag etwa sieben Stunden bei SHIELD und ging nur nach Hause um seine Hausaufgaben und verpasste Lektionen in seiner normalen Schule nachzuholen. An den Tagen an denen er zur Schule ging, unabhängig davon wie lange, kümmerten sich die Lehrer kaum um ihn. Sie waren sowieso viel zu sehr erstaunt darüber das ausgerechnet er ein Praktikum bei einer großen wichtigen Firma ergattert hat. Die dachten sich bestimmt etwas ganz anderes. Dann war da natürlich auch noch die Übernatürliche-Truppe, die ihn immer noch eiskalte Blicke zuwarf wenn sie dachten er sehe sie nicht, aber niemals auf ihn zukamen und auch nur ein Wort mit ihm wechselten. Arisawa sah die ganze Zeit so aus als wolle sie ihn auf der Stelle ermorden. Jedoch wurde sie wohl durch Ryos eingreifen erfolgreich daran gehindert.

Es würde Keigo wohl viel mehr schmerzen, hätte er sich nicht entschlossen diese Gedanken erst einmal beiseite zu schaffen und sich auf das zu konzentrieren was vor ihm lag. Dies beinhaltete auch regelmäßige Treffen mit Ryo um mit ihr zu diskutieren was ihre 'Online-Freunde' so herausfinden konnten. Einige kamen schließlich auch aus Ländern wo man einiges herausfinden konnte. Auch in Russland. Aber sowohl Keigo als auch Ryo waren sich sicher das sie die erst einmal zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit beiseite lassen. Niemand wollte Russland auch nur mit der Kneifzange und Sicherheitshandschuhen anfassen.

Keigo erzählte Ryo nichts von SHIELD. Er war ja nicht blöd. Aber sie musste ihm hoch und heilig schwören das alles was sie besprachen unter ihnen bleibt. Das meiste war über Computer und Cyber-Geschwätz das weder er, noch sie richtig verstanden. Keigo konnte nicht froh genug sein, das die einzige Freundin die er in diesem ganzen Haufen von Mist der gerade vor sich ging, sich gut genug mit dem Thema auskannte um ihn so viel es geht beizubringen. Natürlich ohne das er dabei vor lauter Erschöpfung zusammenbricht.

Er ließ Ryo auch nach seinen Angreifern suchen und gab ihr eine detaillierte Beschreibung ihrer Gesichter. Aber wenn schon SHIELD nicht herausfinden konnte wer diese Leute waren, so würde es Ryos Netzwerk an Bekannten wohl auch nicht. Es war schon zu viel verlangt. Gar nicht zu schweigen, davon das er schon genug zu 'zahlen' hatte. Dies wurde ihm klar nachdem Ryo ihm eine Nachricht von ihren 'Freunden' überbracht hatte, das er sich glücklich schätzen konnte das sie sowieso schon 'Verschwörungs-Aufklärer' waren, die ihr doch einiges schuldig waren.

Mit dieser neuen Routine am Laufen, konnte Keigo nur noch abwarten bis seine Schulter wieder vollständig verheilt war damit er weiter trainieren konnte und auf Anweisungen von Yoruichi warten. Urahara war, laut ihrer Aussage, gerade 'dazu gezwungen seine Verpflichtungen an Leute abzutreten die bessere Erfahrung im Umgang mit Kindern hatten'. Als sie ihm das sagte, konnte Keigo ihre Missgunst deutlich hören und das obwohl sie gerade in Katzen-Form war, wie eigentlich die meiste Zeit.

Für einige Zeit, konnte Keigo auch die Hollows fast vergessen... bis es zu einer weiteren Attacke kam. Eine Kleinigkeit eigentlich... am Karakura General Krankenhaus musste der gesamte Westflügel evakuiert werden. Keigo lief zufällig gerade am Gebäude vorbei als es passierte. Er konnte einen ganz guten Blick auf die Szene erhaschen und sah das der Hollow eigentlich ganz klein war. Ein paar lokale Shinigami würden die Sache schon regeln. Ihn kümmerte es nicht. Doch wie sich herausstellen sollte, hatte Ishida Ryuken immer noch genug Spirituellen-Saft in sich um die Bestie zu besiegen... was sofort Keigo's Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Es war eine Sache zu wissen das Ishidas Vater ein Quincy war, eine andere war es ihn in Aktion zu sehen. Er sah gelangweilt und noch anmutiger aus als Ichida jr., was auch so eine Sache an sich war. Also machte sich Keigo schnell eine Notiz über dessen handeln und den Geister-Bogen oder was zum Teufel noch mal das für ein Ding war das er benutzte, um dies an die Forschungs- und Entwicklungsabteilung weiterzuleiten wenn er Zeit hatte. Auch wenn er glaubte das die Menge an Informationen keine große Hilfe wäre. Keigo floh mit der Menge vom Krankenhaus davon, als er plötzlich Ichigos Vater sah, von allen Menschen, rannte er ausgerechnet auf den Schauplatz des Geschehens zu. Was zur Hölle ging zwischen den beiden vor?

So weit so gut, ging die Sache ihren Gang und bevor er sich versah, waren zwei Wochen vergangen und in Gottes Namen musste er nun ins Schafort. Dr. Lynn bestand darauf das er seinen Oberkörper noch mindestens zwei Weitere Wochen schont, doch ihre Andeutungen über seinen 'Trainer' ließen es Keigo eiskalt den Rücken runter laufen.

Dieser neue Trainer hatte einen Namen, so wie jeder Mensch auf der Welt, und irgendwann würde Keigo sich auch daran erinnern. Aber in der Zwischenzeit würde er erst einmal 'Nicht-Bando' genannt. Und zwar weil er eindeutig nicht Bando war Keigo sich sofort so einige Gedanken über den Kerl machte. Dieser sprach nicht sehr viel, nicht einmal um ihn niederzumachen oder sonst etwas. Seine wenigen, kurzen Sätze beschränkten sich auf Anweisungen und Befehle. Unter anderem eine fast schon unmenschlich hohe Zahl an Kniebeugen zu machen die Keigo schon zum Heulen und schwitzen brachten, nur um danach wieder zu heulen. Und dann ging es noch weiter. Der Kerl war ein gottverdammtes Monster.

Trotz alledem, und trotz seiner schon übertriebenen Beschwerden, trainierte er weiter. Es war nicht so als hätte er eine andere Wahl. Er musste ja schließlich in die Routine hinein finden.

Bevor er sich versah, war schon ein Monat vergangen seit er seinen Vertrag bei SHIELD unterschrieben hatte und Keigo fühlte sich so erschöpft wie noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben. Weder Kisuke noch Fujikawa blieben mit ihm in Kontakt seit er offiziell bei SHIELD war. Und es war auch Funkstille bei Yoruichi an den meisten Tagen. Zwar beobachtete sie ihn täglich, aber sie sprach ihn nie direkt an. Keigo nahm dies nicht persönlich. Schließlich hatte er nach diesen Schweißtreibenden Stunden nach Schule und Training keine Kraft um darüber nachzudenken.

Es sollte eine weitere Woche dauern bis seine Schwester wieder anfing halbwegs richtig mit ihm zu reden und nochmal zwei bis sein Freundeskreis ihn wieder in wieder in ihrer Nähe duldete. Wahrscheinlich weil Ryo auch in dieser Sache gut tat zwischen Ihnen zu vermitteln. Keigo betrachtete dies als gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht war es das? Wenn er wieder Zeit hat sollte er mal darüber nachdenken.

Das Positive daran war, so dachte sich Keigo eines Frühlings-Sonntags, das er stark wurde. So wie... richtig stark. So fit wie jetzt war er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht und die Schulter war auch wieder ganz. Während es nötigenfalls auch keine Bescheinigung für seine Mentale-Stärke war (der Herr wusste das das weit hergeholt war), schließlich war es nichts weiter als die Fähigkeit vor einem geflügelten Hollow davonzurennen während er von der Schule heimkommt, ohne dabei sein Hemd vollzuschwitzen. Keigo klammerte sich an diesem guten Gedanken fest. Er fühlte sich wohl in seinem Körper und das er bessere Kontrolle über diesen hatte. Auch weil Nicht-Bando, nach inzwischen zwei Monaten Trainings, nicht mit einem Lächeln, aber auch nicht mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu ihm sagte: „Ich glaube du bist bereit für das offizielle SHIELD Training!"

Welches? Wie bitte? Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein, oder?

„Nein!" sagte Keigo. „Nein, ich dachte das was ich hier mache wäre das 'offizielle' oder so..."

Nicht-Bandos 'nicht-lächeln' wurde langsam breiter: „Betrachte es als einen kleinen Test um zu sehen ob du immer noch für SHIELD taugst."

Keigo schüttelte den Kopf, und dachte nicht einmal daran seine Skepsis zu verbergen. Das Drama schien bei diesen Typen nie zu enden. „Niemals..., nein... Das akzeptiere ich nicht. Ich höre Sie Worte sagen, habe aber keine Ahnung was sie bedeuten. Lassen Sie mich bitte in meiner Realität leben!"

Nicht-Bando zuckte mit den Schultern und fing an seine Sachen zu packen. Keigo wusste das der Typ bestimmt bluffte. Aber Keigo würde die Sache schon klären.

„Warten, Sie! Verschwinden Sie nicht einfach! Was zum Teufel habe ich den bis jetzt hier getan?" platzte es keine fünf Sekunden später aus ihm heraus. So viel zu seiner Geduld. Daran musste er noch Arbeiten.

„Genesen! Zumindest fürs erste. Und an SHIELDs Eignungs-Verfahren teilgenommen um herauszufinden ob du für die Feld-Agenten-Rolle taugst."

„Und warum hat man mir das nicht schon vorher gesagt? Ich habe viel zu viele Formulare unterschrieben um nichts davon zu wissen."

Nicht-Bando lies seine Tasche auf den Boden gleiten und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Weil, wir Anweisung hatten uns nicht in deinen natürlichen Lernprozess einzumischen. Wir wollten deine Fähigkeiten auswerten, ohne das du diesen Gedanken im Hinterkopf hasst der dich ablenken könnte."

Keigo spottete. Das war Bullschit. Das war Bullschit höchsten Grades, den er hier gerade erlebte. Hier wo er sich wortwörtlich den Arsch abrackerte und von seinem neuen Stundenplan erdrückt wurde, hatte Macho-Man auch noch die Nerven ihm zu sagen, das er nicht einmal richtig angefangen hatte?

Die Welle aus Frustration, die ihn durchfloss, wurde schnell durch das Gefühl der Niederlage weggespült. So wie es auch sonst immer war wenn es hier um diese Gottverdammte Organisation ging. Selbstverständlich würden die ihm nichts davon sagen. Also warum ist er überhaupt so überrascht?

„Ich... Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht!" stammelte Keigo. „Ich habe meinen Vertrag mindestens, dutzende male durchgelesen und ich habe nie auch nur eine Klausel gesehen die das hier rechtfertigt. Ich meine, ich wusste... ich wusste das ich noch mehr Zeugs zu lernen hätte, aber... man hätte doch mal was sagen können."

Nicht-Bando gab ein überlegendes Schulterzucken von sich und versuchte so zu tun als ob er ihn verstünde. Das Arschloch kümmerte sich darum wohl aber keinen Deut. „So lautet das Protokoll, Kumpel. Da kann ich nichts machen. Stell dir einfach vor, es wäre eine Art 'Aufnahmeprüfung'. In deinem Fall hatten wir einen Sonderfall, weil du ja auch nicht durch die normalen Logik-, Ausdauer- und Sprachtests gegangen bist. Aber auch dies wird bewertet. Du kannst ja deinen Supervisor über die Details ausfragen, aber ich habe getan was ich tun sollte und habe einen Bericht über deine Fortschritte weitergeleitet. Mehr nicht."

„Mein Supervisior?" hackte Keigo nach. Und es gab auch noch einen Bericht über ihn? Das hätte er wohl zuerst ansprechen sollen, aber der Typ würde ihm ja sowieso keine klare Auskunft darüber geben.

„Agent Fujikawa? Ich meine, er hat dich doch hier erst reingebracht?"

„Ehm... Ja! Aber..."

„Gut, dann sprich mit ihm darüber. Ich hab die Regeln nicht gemacht." mit diesen Worten hob sein Trainer seine Tasche wieder auf und verließ die Sporthalle um Keigo mit seinen Gedanken allein zu lassen.

„Warten Sie! Habe ich bestanden?" rief er. „Habe ich wenigstens bestanden? HEY!"

Keine Reaktion und keine Antwort. Wie er es sich eigentlich schon gedacht hatte.

Die Antworten auf seine Fragen kamen auf darauffolgenden Montag, als er vor dem Empfangstresen der Heiratsvermittlungsagentur eine Zimmernummer gereicht bekam die ihn in den Flur mit den Büros führte. Keigo lief hastig durch den ihm nun vertrauten Korridor und versuchte sich nicht von dem Treiben ablenken zu lassen. Es sah nicht so aus wie ein Notfall, aber die Leute tuschelten wie wild und liefen hektisch an ihm vorbei, so das er sich denken konnte das etwas sehr wichtiges gerade am Laufen war. Die Tür vor ihm war grau und hatte die Nummer 235 auf einem Angebrachten Holzschild eingraviert. Identisch zu jeder anderen Tür hier. Sofort klopfte er an und wartete. Und wartete...

Keigo spitzte die Ohren ob er vielleicht etwas von drinnen hören konnte, doch der Lärm im Hintergrund war zu laut um etwas zu hören. Stattdessen beschloss er es zu riskieren, schluckte leicht auf und öffnete die Tür um zögerlich einzutreten.

Nichts wirklich furchterregendes begrüßte ihn hier. Sehr zur seiner Erleichterung. Nur alte abgesessene Stühle die an beiden Seiten eines altmodischen Schreibtisch standen auf dem ein schon etwas älterer Laptop stand. Und der Laptop schien zu laufen.

Keigo sah sich nochmal in dem sehr kleinen Raum um um zu sehen ob er nicht doch jemanden übersehen hatte. Doch er war allein. Der Raum war leer. Und das bedeutete, das er allein in einem SHIELD-Raum war. Außer den Kameras die in jeder Ecke des Raumes, ganz offensichtlich waren. Keigo kümmerte sich nicht um die Kameras, seit er damals versehentlich den Laden hier gehackt hatte. Er wusste das SHIELD nicht so dumm war und empfindliche Informationen nicht in so einem langweiligen Büro auf einem schäbigen alten Laptop verstecken würde.

Er lief um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich dahinter. Der Bildschirm war schwarz, also bewegte Keigo die Maus etwas. Das Ergebnis war, das der Bildschirm sofort wieder ansprang und ein Log-In Bildschirm erschien. Zu einem geschützten Account mit einem leeren Feld für das Passwort.

„Oh, okay..." er beschloss es zu versuchen. Dann jedoch wieder nicht und er entschied sich zu warten. Und gab nach 10 Minuten vergeblichen Wartens auf. Es sollte noch weiter fünf dauern bis er verstand das dies vielleicht ein weiterer 'Eignungstest' war. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran sich für 'aus Räumen entkommen' angemeldet zu haben.

Keigo warf einen giftigen blick in Richtung der Kameras und gab sich mühe das seine schlechte Laune auch überall gut überkam. Daraufhin suchte er den Raum nach Hinweisen ab. Sein Wissen über Krimi-Dramas brachte ihn bis jetzt so weit das er erkannte das keine der Wände eine Geheimtür verbarg und das alle Schubladen am Schreibtisch verschlossen waren und es weder einen Schlüssel, ja nicht einmal ein Schlüsselloch gab. Also ging es wohl oder übel um den Laptop.

Nach einigen Schimpftiraden gegen den Anmeldebildschirm, steckte er seinen Notfall-USB-Stick in einen der Anschlüsse und hoffte das wundersamer weise etwas geschieht. Nichts passierte, außer das nun auf dem Bildschirm ein Passwort-Hinweis erschien: SSR.

Keigo erinnerte sich an SSR. Es hatte etwas mit der Gründung von SHIELD in Amerika zu tun. Trotzdem sagte ihm das einen Scheiß über das Log-In. Er hat schon zwei falsche Eingaben gemacht als er es mit abgeänderten Akronymen der Organisation versucht hat. Er wollte nicht riskieren wieder eine falsche Eingabe zu machen, für den Fall das er 'versagt'!

Keigo seufzte und wunderte sich ob es eine magische Wendung gebe wenn er wieder Zeit damit verbringt seine Lebensentscheidungen zu bereuen. Er konnte den Computer natürlich auch rebooten und im 'Abgesicherten Modus' arbeiten oder was auch immer dieser Computer für ihn bereithält.

Mit den Schultern zuckend, entschied er sich genau dafür. Das war ungewohnt, nervenaufreibend und eine warnende Stimme in seinem Kopf schrie das er lieber aufhören sollte weil dies wohl kein Test war, sondern einfach ein Kollege der zu spät zur Arbeit kam. Keigo ignorierte dies um zu versuchen eventuell Administrator Zugriff zu erhalten wobei er jedes mal versagte. Der Computer startete einfach nur jedes mal neu wenn er auf etwas klickte. Wer auch immer ihn beobachtete hatte wohl alle Zeit der Welt Keigo bei seinen Bemühungen zu beobachten. Und gerade als er kurz davor stand sich vor Frust die Haare auszureißen, öffnete sich die Tür und Waben-Mann kam in all seiner langweiligen, diplomatischen Ausstrahlung in den Raum.

Er sah müde aus, aber nicht so wie beim letzten mal als sie sich trafen. Er glaubte das das ein gutes Zeichen war. Oder er war einfach nur gut darin Sachen zu verheimlichen wenn diese noch schlechter wurden als sie schon waren. Entweder war es eins von beiden oder irgendetwas dazwischen.

„Herr Asano, was machen sie da?" die Frage wurde mit einer wirklich unprofessionellen Stimmlage gestellt aber Keigo spürte das der Vorwurf an ihm abprallte. Er gab nur ein unzufriedenes Schnaufen von sich.

„Versuchen Ihren blöden Test zu bestehen!" sagte er und drückte erzwungener maßen auf die Leertaste. Das Geräusch der Tasten trieb ihn inzwischen in den Wahnsinn. „Okay, ich gebe auf. Wie lautet das Passwort?"

Fujikawa blieb für genau 3 Sekunden lang ruhig bevor er den Kopf schüttelte uns sich ihm gegenüber setzte, die Tatsache ignorierend das Keigo gerade auf dem Chefsessel saß.

„Das hier ist kein Test. Du hasst doch schon bestanden, weißt du nicht mehr?" sagte er so langsam als ob Keigo Probleme damit hätte selbst einfache Sätze zu bestehen. In seiner jetzigen Verfassung war er das vielleicht nicht, aber Fujikawa musste ja trotzdem nicht so mit ihm reden.

„Nicht-Bando hat mir gestern etwas anderes erzählt!"

„Sorry, wer?"

„Mein Trainer!" korrigierte Keigo. Er erinnerte sich ja nicht das Keigo seinen Trainern ja Spitznamen gab. „Er hat gesagt das mein offizielles Training bald beginnt und das der ganze Kram den ich bis jetzt durchgemacht habe wohl so eine Art 'Aufnahmeprüfung' war."

„Nun... das ist auch an sich wahr. Aber bei dir waren die Umstände anders."

„Und wo bitte steht das in meinem Vertrag?"

„Klausel 25, Sektion 8.1, Abschnit B!" kam aus Fujikawas Mund geschossen als hätte er nur darauf gewartet und zog bereits eine digitale Kopie auf seinem Tablet hervor welche als Hologramm vor Keigo aufleuchtete. Verhext noch mal! „...ich zitiere 'Der Kandidat, sollte in periodischen akademischen Standard Auswahlverfahren geprüft werden in bestimmten Zeitintervallen. Dies erfolgt in Übereinkunft mit den Standard-Vorschriften in Zusammenhang mit allen Bundes-, Staatlichen- und Lokalen Anforderungen..."

„Das betrifft die nach dem Kurs und nicht für mich!"

„Die sind alle inklusive. Und wir wollten dich nicht stressen indem wir dir sagen das du beobachtet wirst."

„So ein quatsch! Sie haben ein Versuchskaninchen für ihr neues Trainingsprogramm oder was auch immer gebraucht." schnaufte Keigo wütend zurück.

Der Agent seufzte. Da war es wieder: Die unbewusste Manipulation, die ja typisch Spion war. „Keigo... wir stehen auf der gleichen Seite. In dem wir diesem Protokoll gefolgt sind haben wir schon immer die best-geeigneten Kandidaten gefunden. Und das schon seit Jahren. SHIELD will nur das beste für dich."

SHIELD will nur das beste für sich!, dachte Keigo, mied aber das laut auszusprechen. Er hoffte das sein verstimmter Gesichtsausdruck aber genau das überbrachte.

„Der Grund weshalb du heute herkommen solltest ist weil ich dir Gratulieren wollte das du deine Anfangs-Bewertung bestanden hasst!" fuhr Fujikawa fort und rief den Report auf den Nicht-Bando verfasst hatte. Keigo versuchte etwas davon zu lesen, doch der Agent blätterte zu schnell zwischen den Listen. „Das ist eine Liste von allen Themen die du in den nächsten zweieinhalb Jahren abarbeiten müsstest bevor du mit den Grundsätzen anfängst. Ich weiß, es ist viel, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das du allen unseren Erwartungen gerecht wirst. Du erhältst außerdem einen eigenen E-Mail-Account und einen elektronischen Zugang für all deine Notizen, Interaktionen mit ehemaligen Schülern und anderen Kandidaten auf der Erde und einer Uniform fürs Training."

Keigo war überwältigt.

„Woah..."

„Das war die Reakiton die ich erhofft hatte." Fujikawa erlaubte sich ein kleines Grinsen. Ein Grinsen!

„Boah..." war Keigos Reaktion darauf.

„Du hasst dich wacker geschlagen, Keigo. Alle Kurse die du seit Januar absolviert hast sind in diesem Report den ich dir später noch samt Feedback zukommen lassen. In der Zwischenzeit, will ich dir noch etwas zeigen." Fujikawa stand auf und scheuchte Keigo auf um ihm zu folgen. Langsam verließen sie zusammen das Büro, nachdem Keigo noch hastig den Stick aus dem Laptop gezogen hatte. Fujikawa sah dies und sah ihn schief an und Keigo hob einfach nur ergebend die Hand. Die Flure waren immer noch gut gefüllt als sie herauskamen und den Fahrstuhl ins Untergeschoss nahmen.

Gingen sie jetzt wieder in ihr Hauptquartier? Keigo hoffte das so sehr. Er wäre wirklich überwältigt. Sie verließen den Aufzug und gingen durch die Tiefgarage, wo sie durch einen düster wirkenden Notausgang gingen um anschließend eine rostige alte Treppe zu nehmen bevor sie an einem automatischen Auto-Lastenaufzug hielten an dem ein 'Außer-Betrieb' Schild hing. Die Bedienerkonsole war durch eine silberfarbene Box verdeckt. Als ob es ihm gehöre, ging der Agent zu der Box und fing an an den Bedienelementen herumzufuchteln. Keigo konnte nicht genau erkennen was er da macht, aber das Ergebnis war das plötzlich ein grüner LED Lichtblitz aufleuchtete und eine elektronische Stimme ertönte die es Keigo eiskalt den Rücken runter laufen ließ.

„Zugangserlaubnis bestätigt. Vorläufige ID: Charlie, Yankee, sechs, acht, acht. Bestätigt durch Sicherheits-Dienst!"

Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich und Fujikawa ging an dem 'Außer-Betrieb' Schild vorbei um ihn zu betreten. Keigo tat sein bestes um seine langsam wieder aufkeimende Nervosität zu verbergen, die er immer wieder bekam wenn er mit einem SHIELD-Mitarbeiter zu einem neuen unbekannten Ort aufbrach. Auch wenn es schon seit Monaten so zuging, und er eigentlich an deren Überwachung gewohnt sein müsste, bekam er doch noch jedes mal Muffensausen.

Mit den Nerven am Ende, folgte Keigo dem Mann und sah wie sich die Türen wieder schlossen. Sie fuhren tiefer in den Boden, und Keigo erinnerte sich an seine ersten Besuche bei SHIELD. Im stillen betete er das es wieder das coole geheime Hauptquartier sei. Aber wie er jeden Tag aufs neue in dieser Organisation erfuhr kam es nicht immer so wie er wartet oder gewünscht. Er drehte sich zu Waben-Mann, der so passiv wie immer nicht eine einzige Emotion von sich gab. Fast schon so als mache er das mit Absicht. Keigo machte dies nicht mehr so viel aus wie früher, aber dieses ungute Gefühl dabei ging wirklich niemals richtig weg. Er wusste bis jetzt nicht was Fujikawa mit ihm vorhatte, außer das er bestanden hatte was auch immer er bestehen sollte. Das müsste nun die schlimmst möglichen Konsequenzen mit sich ziehen und Keigo würde es nicht wissen bis es zu spät ist. Sie fuhren nun schon für fast eine Minute abwärts und die Stille wurde langsam unerträglich.

„Also... mein Trainer sagte mir, ich wäre geeignet für Außeneinsätze oder so was in der Art..." Keigo umschrieb es, aber wie auch immer. „Wo wäre ich den sonst gelandet falls ich, versagt hätte?"

„Du hättest eine andere Reihe von Eignungstest ablegen müssen um zu schauen wo du am besten reinpasst." antwortete Fujikawa sofort. „Das hätte einige Monate länger gedauert, aber falls du wirklich überall durchgefallen wärst, hätten sie dich einfach in die Verwaltung gesteckt."

Die monotone Art wie er das sagte, ließ Keigo schließen das die Verwaltung unspektakulär und langweilig war. Selbst bei Spionen. Der Aufzug kam zum stehen, doch die Türen öffneten sich nicht.

„Und jetzt festhalten." sagte Fujikawa.

Keigo stolperte fast als sich die Kabine wieder bewegte. Aber diesmal 'Vorwärts'! Und das mit überraschender Geschwindigkeit. Sofort ergriff er den Handlauf und drehte sich wieder zum Agenten um.

„Wohin... Wie schnell... genau?"

„Sehr schnell!"

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten unangenehmer Stille in denen Keigo versuchte zu begreifen das er in einer Art 'Raketenbetriebenen-Mini-Zug' war. Jetzt hatte er nur noch mehr fragen und sie würden ihn an einem Ort wie SHIELD bestimmt niemals ausgehen. Aber er hielt den Mund. Stattdessen fühlte er ob der Stick noch ein seiner Tasche war. Ryo hatte ihn so modifiziert das er jeden Computer damit lahmlegen und unbrauchbar machen konnte wenn er ihn darin Keigo war sich nicht sicher ob das auch ohne Zugriff funktionierte. Er müsse das ausprobieren wenn er wieder zuhause ist. Hoffentlich würde SHIELD seine Aktionen in dem Büro als jugendliche Neugier und als herumlungern abtun.

Als die Kabine diesmal stoppte, öffneten sich die Türen. Fujikawa lief durch den langen, grauen Korridor mit seinen hellen weißen Lampen mit einer offensichtlicher Vertrautheit als würde er es Tag täglich tun.. Keigo stolperte ihm hinterher und drehte sich um um zu sehen ob die Kabine verschwand, aber es war nichts weiter als ein Replikat der Tür am anderen Gebäude.

Die Tür am Ende des Korridors hatte wieder eine Reihe von Bedienelementen die wohl einer Zugangserlaubnis bedurften. Neugierig schaute Keigo zu wie der Agent beide Daumen und Zeigefinger scannte bevor ein Scanner sein komplettes Gesicht ab scannte und er darauf noch ein paar Worte in ein Mikrofon für eine Stimmidentifizierung hinein sprach. Die elektronische Stimme meldete sich wieder.

„ID CY-688 bestätigt. Willkommen bei Fujikawa Industries. Fujikawa Yoshiro und Asano Keigo."

Hatte sich Keigo gerade verhört? Die Tür öffnete sich.

„OHHHHH..."

Bitte um Review.


End file.
